AFP
by flammula
Summary: -hiatus-!yaoi.UA.OOC titre n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'Agence France-Presse XD Sora est fan de courses Gummi,loin de là Roxas sert de cobaye pour des expériences.Cette histoire parle d'ambition, de recherche de soi, de combat, d'idéaux, et de sentiments
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Flammula

Titre : A.F.P

Disclaimers : Tout est à Square Enix...sinon le yaoi qui n'appartient qu'aux fangirls xD Et l'idée est quand même de moi xD

Notes : Le titre de la fic s'expliquera dans le reste de la fic. Sûrement le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous aimez les histoires de guerre, de robots et de voyage dans l'espace x3 J'ai beaucoup écouté l'album "Final Fantasy : Voice of the Lifestream" pour écrire. Si ça vous intéresse de voir un peu...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« L'Organisation XIII ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire...

-C'est quoi ça ? Une secte ?

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse de café, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû prendre quelque chose de plus fort. Le garçon en face de lui le regardait avec une moue sceptique et un sourcil arqué. Il essuyait distraitement un verre à whisky portant le logo de la plus grande fabrique du continent. Ses yeux bleus fixaient son interlocuteur dans l'espoir de le faire céder... pour de plus amples explications, dirons-nous.

-En quelque sorte. On n'a pas beaucoup d'informations. Mais toi qui vois passer du monde, toutes sortes de types louches, si jamais tu entends quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes.

-On dit s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils.

-S'il te plaît.

- Évidemment, les infos, ça se paie. fit le garçon avec un immense sourire, exaspérant son interlocuteur qui ne préféra pas répondre, mais qui termina son café, attacha rapidement ses cheveux d'argent en une queue de cheval et enfila son manteau.

Il laissa l'argent sur le comptoir et s'en alla.

-A bientôt. »

Le garçon le salua d'un signe de main, et s'occupa des derniers clients qu'il faudrait bientôt forcer à faire partir du bar. Il suait déjà à l'idée de devoir porter lui-même ces barriques d'alcool jusqu'au dehors parce qu'ils étaient trop soûls pour bouger seuls, comme d'habitude. Il se prendrait encore des coups, très certainement. Mais bon, c'était son lot quotidien, il avait l'habitude, et puis il était plutôt costaud. A part virer les piliers de bar, il avait parfois à faire avec des types qui cherchaient les ennuis à tout le monde, les bagarres étant assez fréquentes, même s'il arrivait en général à les maîtriser rapidement. Dans ce cas là, c'était la gérante du Septième Ciel (c'est ainsi que s'appelait le bar), Tifa, qui y mettait vite un terme. C'était une jeune femme très belle, enjouée et à la voix angélique : son commerce n'aurait pas pu s'appeler autrement. Cela dit, derrière cette apparence trompeuse de jeune femme fragile, c'était une tigresse, et il ne valait mieux pas la chercher. Elle mettait même les gros costauds au tapis.

Riku avait un jour fait le malin face à elle, il l'avait regretté. Elle lui avait mis la raclée de sa vie, et Dieu sait que l'inspecteur était loin d'être un gringalet stupide.

En parlant de Riku...

« Sora ! » appela une jeune fille, Youffie, qui venait vers le comptoir. C'était elle aussi une employée, la seule avec lui-même. Tifa n'avait jamais eu besoin de plus de personnel qu'eux deux, et encore, elle avait sûrement engagé Youffie parce que c'était une amie, et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'argent.

Sora leva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'il rangeait les derniers verres. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Tifa qui annonçait aux derniers clients qu'elle allait fermer.

« Qu'est-ce que voulait savoir notre cher policier cette fois ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. -T'as déjà entendu parler de l'Organisation XIII ?

Pour toute réponse elle me regarda les yeux mi-clos, avec une bouche en cul de poule. Bien, elle ne savait pas.

-Une nouvelle marque de bâtonnets glacés ? fit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Sora rit en secouant la tête.

-Ça ressemble pas du tout à un nom de glace ! Qui aurait l'idée d'appeler son produit comme ça ? A vrai dire, il n'était pas très précis, alors je n'en sais pas plus. Il ne voulait rien dire. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'étira, sentant déjà le poids d'une dure journée de travail s'envoler.

Cela dit, vivement qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui.

Mais avant ça, il devrait donner un coup de main à Tifa. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée, où venait de disparaître leur patronne. Il ne restait déjà personne dans le bar... elle avait fait vite. Youffie regarda dans la même direction que lui. Tifa s'était donc vite débarrassée des squatteurs. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais cette nuit serait bénie, car elle s'était donnée la peine de faire le dur boulot elle-même. Elle leur fit signe de la main en revenant de l'extérieur et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient rentrer, elle s'occupait de fermer pour aujourd'hui.

Sora et Youffie ne perdirent pas de temps, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent du Septième Ciel en quatrième vitesse.

« Sois à l'heure demain, Sora! » Entendit-il avant que la porte se referme sur lui.

Il fit la moue. Il entendait ça assez souvent. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose en chemin... ou s'il se laissait facilement distraire...

Youffie le salua et fonça dans l'une des ruelles qui l'emmenait chez elle. Sora lui répondit évasivement et décida, contrairement à sa collègue, de prendre son temps pour rentrer, et profiter de l'air nocturne.

Il était deux heures du matin et les rues d'Illusiopolis étaient toujours agitées. Beaucoup de gens continuaient leurs allées et venues dans les rues et commerces encore ouverts. La ville ne dormait jamais. Le Septième Ciel fermait à cette heure-là parce qu'il tournait surtout de jour, du fait qu'il faisait restaurant et bar. Ça faisait des journées à rallonge pour ses employés, mais il fallait bien ça pour gagner sa vie. Malgré ça, Sora avait du mal à terminer le mois en mangeant à sa faim. Et puis la situation n'allant pas en s'améliorant, ça deviendrait sans doute de pire en pire.

Enfin bref, à deux heures du matin, il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir.

Sora leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait que le haut des gratte-ciels et la pollution par la lumière artificielle l'empêchait de distinguer les étoiles. La lune elle-même ne se montrait que quelques fois. Le ciel nocturne ne risquait pourtant pas de lui manquer, puisqu'en fait il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais comme il se l'imaginait, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir à la télé, sur internet ou dans les livres avec des illustrations, il lui faisait un peu peur. On disait que le ciel était immense, même infini. Certains le décrivaient comme s'ils pouvaient s'y perdre ou s'y noyer. Sora avait toujours pensé que leur description était assez effrayante, il ne voudrait pas s'y perdre sans qu'on puisse venir l'y chercher. Cette impression ne l'avait jamais quitté, et c'est pour cette raison aussi qu'il n'avait jamais regretté de ne pas pouvoir le voir facilement. Aussi avait-il du mal à comprendre tous ces gens qui voyageaient dans l'espace en navigummi avec autant d'indifférence que s'ils étaient en voiture. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Sora n'aimait pas aller dans l'espace, c'était juste qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ rester indifférent. Il préférait tout de même les courses sur la terre ferme.

Pendant sa rêverie, l'odeur de l'air avait un peu changé, et ce fut en respirant les effluves montant du sol, pas tellement agréables, que Sora se rendit compte qu'il ferait le reste du chemin sous la pluie. Il leva de nouveau la tête au ciel et vit arriver les gouttes. Elles commençaient déjà à s'écraser sur le sol autour de lui, et d'autres tombèrent sur son front, sa joue, ses yeux. Il les frotta pour enlever l'eau et se maudit d'être aussi bête. Il commença à courir, n'ayant pas prévu de parapluie avant de partir ce matin.

Les voitures glissaient à toute vitesse au-dessus du sol, leurs essuie-glaces se mettant automatiquement en route. Les grands panneaux lumineux et les affiches publicitaires électriques continuaient de fonctionner malgré l'averse qui s'intensifiait, puisqu'ils ne craignaient pas l'eau. Les machines s'étaient enclenchées et déployaient leurs dômes de plexiglas pour mettre à l'abri les rues exclusivement piétonnes. Les gens, eux, continuaient de marcher dans cette ville à la pointe de la technologie sans s'étonner de ce qu'ils voyaient. L'habitude. Il n'y avait que Sora pour continuer à s'extasier devant tous ces 'gadgets'. Pourtant il avait grandi ici, à Illusiopolis.

La pluie tombait dru et il était trempé jusqu'aux os quand il arriva à son appartement. Il entra la clef électronique dans la serrure, et entendit le bruit caractéristique des robots qui déverrouillaient la porte d'entrée. Sitôt la porte poussée, la lumière se mit automatiquement en marche. Il ferma à double tour et alla se sécher.

Après avoir pris une douche chaude et enfilé des vêtements secs, il déplia son lit, et, avant de se coucher, observa une dernière fois les lumières de la ville. Il ne pensait à rien de particulier. Simplement, peut-être, à cette sensation d'ennui qui le poursuivait depuis quelque temps maintenant. Un poids lourd dans la poitrine, une lassitude exaspérante, d'autant plus qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Il soupira, appuya sur un bouton qui ferma les panneaux qui recouvraient les vitres et se plongea sous ses couvertures.

Sora n'avait pas toujours été seul dans cet appartement. Mais cela faisait déjà un moment que Kairi était partie vivre sur l'Ile du Destin, très loin d'ici. Elle avait préféré mettre fin à leur relation plutôt que de rester vivre à Illusiopolis. Sora en avait eu le cœur brisé. Ils étaient restés amis pourtant, et avaient échangé des messages de temps à autre, même si cela le rendait encore plus triste. Finalement il avait décidé de laisser tomber, et c'en fut fini de cette amitié. A présent, plus aucune lettre ne voyageait depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie. S'ils avaient été plus rapprochés, si les voyages en navigummi n'avaient pas été si chers, peut-être en aurait-il été autrement.

Il aurait pu éventuellement la suivre, mais lui aussi avait choisi de jouer la carte de l'égoïsme et avait opté pour la solution de séparation. Il avait préféré rester, s'accrocher à ses rêves plutôt qu'à leur histoire.

Sa place était dans la grande métropole, là où il pouvait exercer sa passion, nourrir ses ambitions et réaliser ses rêves. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était participer aux courses.

Aux courses de navigummi.

Les vaisseaux les plus sophistiqués étaient là, les plus grands mentors étaient là, les pilotes les plus doués. Il n'avait aucun avenir ailleurs : seul Illusiopolis lui offrait la possibilité d'atteindre son but. Pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais trouvé un travail qui le payait aussi bien ailleurs -même si vraiment, c'était encore bien peu- et il avait besoin de bien en gagner car il mettait beaucoup de côté pour acheter un jour le meilleur vaisseau conçu et vraiment commencer les courses.

Kairi n'avait jamais compris, c'était dommage.

Sora avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée, mais il avait dû se résoudre à une vie sans elle. En fait, il avait toujours du mal. Voilà six mois qu'elle était partie, et il sentait encore le poids de son absence sur son cœur. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre ne pressait pas. Et il lui faudrait cette fois une personne capable de le comprendre. Avec un peu de chance, ils suivraient un parcours commun, et pourraient s'entre-aider. Il savait bien que c'était un peu idéaliste, et aussi, il ne voudrait pas tomber amoureux de sa concurrence directe, mais enfin, il imaginait que dans tous les cas, ce serait mieux pour lui et sa future compagne. De toute façon, c'était seulement dans l'hypothèse qu'ils n'auraient pas des centres d'intérêts totalement différents.

Ce genre de réflexions, Sora se le faisait souvent alors qu'il rentrait du Septième Ciel et tentait de s'endormir. Tentait, car le sommeil rechignait tout le temps à pointer le bout de son nez, même quand il était épuisé.

Le jeune homme soupira et décida de se lever. Peut-être que le sommeil viendrait s'il le trompait, en lui faisant croire qu'il ne le cherchait plus. Morphée se montrait certainement contrariant par principe. Il mettait ainsi son esprit de contradiction à l'épreuve. Ça fonctionnait parfois, d'autres fois, il passait des nuits blanches. La solitude le travaillait sans doute un peu trop.

Il s'assit sur son lit et attrapa le contrôleur qui traînait à ses pieds. Il mit ensuite en marche le petit écran qui s'alluma sur la chaîne préprogrammée -la seule que Sora regardait en fait- qui était celle des courses de vaisseaux. Des versions améliorées de navigummi filaient sur l'écran, laissant sur certaines prises de vue à peine le temps à la caméra d'enregistrer leur passage.

Le commentateur louait la 'conduite exceptionnelle' de Cid Highwind et sa parfaite maîtrise du Shera, son module.

Sora sourit en voyant le vaisseau s'enfiler dans un passage étroit et semer ses adversaires en faisant s'écraser contre une paroi, parmi les obstacles, les drones qui le collaient de trop près.

Quand Cid Highwind était en course, les organisateurs se mordraient les doigts en pensant à la facture qu'ils auraient à payer pour tous ces drones, s'ils ne détenaient pas la poule aux œufs d'or -nommée Cid- : ce n'était qu'un investissement au final.

Ce pilote fascinait même ceux qui ne s'intéressaient pas à ce sport : quand il participait aux courses, les gradins étaient toujours bondés, l'audimat toujours au plus fort.

Sora regardait les rediffusions des courses parce qu'il travaillait presque chaque fois qu'il y en avait. Mais même lorsqu'il avait été sur place, ou devant sa télé lors des directs, il appréciait de revoir les actions, etc. Le jeune homme tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone qui n'était pas très loin... quelque part sous le lit... puis il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de le faire.

On décrocha très vite.

« Sora, est-ce que dormir est un concept qui t'échappe ? »

Il rit et on lui répondit par un soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Léon, je sais très bien que tu ne dormais pas toi non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis humain, je te rappelle.

-Tu as vu la course de Cid ?

-Tu sais bien que j'étais à l'atelier, et débordé.

-Bien sûr. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je sais que tu es aussi devant la rediff'.

Sora entendit un soupir, mais il lui sembla que c'était un rire camouflé...très léonesque.

Léon était un vieil ami... Enfin, vieil... Sora avait fait sa connaissance sept ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été à l'atelier Gummi de Cid pour lui demander de le prendre comme apprenti coureur. Cid avait refusé. Il ne comptait pas enseigner à qui que ce soit à piloter, et il avait déjà quelqu'un pour l'aider niveau mécanique. Ce quelqu'un était Léon, arrivé depuis peu mais assez doué pour que Cid n'ait aucune envie de s'en séparer. Le pilote avait même avoué un jour que c'était lui-même qui avait demandé à Léon de rester. Quelqu'un qui connaissait aussi bien la mécanique que l'électronique et la robotique, Cid l'avait gardé. Pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à avoir un job plus important ? C'était un mystère.

Sora avait longtemps insisté, même harcelé Cid, mais rien à faire.

Au final, il s'était retrouvé à l'école « Gummi College » et avait appris comme tout le monde. Pour lui, apprendre auprès d'un maître aurait été idéal et bien plus utile que l'école mais bon. (ndla : non, je travaille pas pour le gouvernement et je fais pas de pub pour l'apprentissage, même si ça y ressemble xD) Il n'avait pas obtenu son apprentissage, mais au moins l'amitié de Cid. Et en particulier celle de Léon.

L'homme ne manquait jamais une course. Il travaillait avec Cid à l'amélioration de son engin et il avait besoin de voir les courses pour évoluer. C'était au moins la raison officielle qu'il donnait. Celle cachée étant qu'il adorait voir Cid courir, même s'il ne l'admettait pas devant la personne concernée.

-Kairi est encore responsable de ton insomnie ?

-Tu as des nouvelles idée pour améliorer Shera, alors ?

-J'imagine que ça veut dire oui...

-Regarde ça ! Il est fantastique, c'était une manœuvre parfaite ! Dit Sora en continuant de garder le sujet « Kairi » éloigné, et Léon dut s'y résoudre.

-Il se fait vieux.

-Quoi ? Il n'y a rien à redire sur son mouvement.

-Au contraire. Ouvre les yeux : il devient trop vieux pour la compétition et il en a conscience. Il a perdu confiance en ses capacités, ses actions sont hésitantes.

-Je... Je n'ai rien vu.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Il lui disait souvent ça : 'ouvre les yeux.', mais Sora voyait rarement où il voulait en venir, et ça le frustrait. S'il voulait lui aussi devenir un pilote hors pair, il devrait voir les choses sous le même angle que Léon. Obtenir le même sens de l'observation. Il n'apprendrait jamais rien, même en regardant toutes les courses s'il était incapable de voir ce genre d'erreurs.

-Je ne vois jamais ses erreurs, comment je pourrais apprendre et devenir moi aussi un bon pilote ?

-Peut-être que tu l'idéalises un peu trop.

Léon n'ajouta rien, et Sora n'osa pas lui demander de s'expliquer, il avait peur d'avoir l'air encore plus bête. C'était parce qu'il s'agissait de son idole, alors Sora n'arrivait pas à observer les courses de manière objective ? Ça lui ferait donc manquer des erreurs... « Ce n'est pas de l'hésitation, il calcule tout », c'était ce que son inconscient devait dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas la relève ?

-Je ne pilote pas, je répare.

-Pourquoi Cid ne veut pas enseigner à un plus jeune qui pourrait suivre ses traces ?

-C'est une longue histoire, Sora. Il a ses raisons.

Sora soupira, et tandis qu'il regardait les navigummis défiler sur le circuit et affronter les drones programmés pour les ralentir, il sentit la langueur du sommeil s'abattre sur sa tête et alourdir ses paupières.

-Cid a gagné haut la main, un drone a détruit l'aile droite du Shera. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir et de pas attendre la fin.

-Oui...de toute façon tu viens d'me spoiler, je vais pas insister...tu as déjà vu la course ?

-Non, idiot. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui répare. Et j'ai passé la nuit dessus pendant qu'il se faisait soigner.

-Ah, évidemment. J'aimerais voir comment il a rattrapé le navigummi et je vais au lit. »

Il y eut un silence. Léon soupira : il venait de dire à Sora de ne pas attendre la fin, et si Cid avait gagné malgré son accident, c'est que cela s'était passé près de la ligne d'arrivée. Le vieux était doué, mais pas au point de réussir à rouler presque toute une course avec un engin à moitié détruit. Il n'insista cependant pas, Sora était fatigué puisqu'il ne comprenait plus rien, il s'endormirait sans même le vouloir. Le plus âgé souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami qui lui répondit avant de raccrocher.

Et Léon avait eu raison, Sora ne vit ni l'incident, ni la fin, parce qu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Ne détectant plus aucun mouvement, la maison éteignit tout appareil électronique qui fonctionnait.

Il se réveilla le lendemain au bruit que faisait sa voisine de palier. Il ouvrit un œil et soupira. Huit heure et demie du matin, il n'avait pas assez d'heures de sommeil et savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pourtant pas à se rendormir. Aerith Gainsborough était une jeune femme incroyablement douce et gentille, délicate. Mais quand il s'agissait de se réveiller, c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait le réveil dur et lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en retard au travail, elle se mettait presque à retourner son appartement pour se préparer. Sora se réveillait avec elle presque à chaque fois. Et lorsqu'il la croisait, plus tard, il se demandait comment elle pouvait réussir à remuer autant et être aussi bruyante, car cela ne correspondait absolument pas à son caractère.

Les gens ont toujours de drôles de secrets, cachés derrière leur masque social.

En un bond, Sora sortit de son lit, frissonna quand l'air froid put atteindre son corps sorti de son doux abri de couvertures. Tiens... d'ailleurs il ne se rappelait pas s'être réinstallé confortablement sous sa couette avant de s'endormir. Encore un acte somnambule ? Mais peu importait.

Il se dirigea vers sa mini cuisine et mit la bouilloire en route. Il sortit les petits pains qui lui restaient, un sachet de thé et une tasse-thermos. En très peu de temps, un semblant de petit déjeuner fut prêt et il attrapa le tout pour ensuite glisser en quelques secondes vers sa porte d'entrée, la déverrouilla et fit deux pas dans le couloir pour tendre la nourriture à sa voisine qui sortait de chez elle pile à ce moment. Sora la salua avec un immense sourire.

« Bonjour Aerith, bonne journée et ne te fatigue pas trop au travail.

-Sora ! … Merci. »

Elle prit le petit-déjeuner que lui donnait son voisin, le remerciant encore chaleureusement, les joues roses de gêne mais aussi de gratitude.

Tout ce bazar qu'elle faisait en se levant, et il n'y avait jamais une minute consacrée pour avaler un morceau. Quand Sora s'en était aperçu, il avait décidé de donner un petit coup de main à la jeune femme et lui préparait systématiquement de quoi manger. Elle était toujours très surprise, et ne manquait jamais de le remercier en l'invitant à manger de temps à autre. Sora n'attendait rien en retour, il faisait cela juste parce qu'il appréciait vraiment Aerith. C'était devenu une amie après tout. Seulement, elle voulait toujours lui rendre la pareille, elle était toujours tellement surprise de le trouver sur le pallier à lui tendre de quoi manger un peu, alors que c'était devenu une habitude (cela dit, elle n'était pas non plus en retard tous les matins).

Une chose de bien avec Aerith était qu'au moins, elle ne s'habituait pas aux gestes de bonté et était toujours reconnaissante ; sans jamais finir par trouver ça normal ou allant de soi, et ainsi devenir ingrate.

Sora la regarda partir avec un sourire puis rentra chez lui. Alors qu'il se préparait son propre petit-déjeuner, il étouffa un bâillement et se dit que s'il voulait vraiment rendre service à sa voisine et à ses heures de sommeil, il devrait plutôt trouver un réveil matin plus efficace et lui offrir.

C'était curieux, quand il y repensait : il n'avait aucun point commun avec elle, et pourtant ils avaient réussi à se lier d'amitié. Enfin, aucun point commun, excepté le fait qu'ils habitaient dans le même immeuble, au même étage.

Elle était biologiste, spécialisée dans la génétique ainsi que dans la création de potions et remèdes à base de plantes cueillies sur un tas de planètes différentes. Et elle en connaissait un rayon dans son métier. Elle n'était pas spécialement fan des courses de navigummi, et encore moins des tournois du Colisée (que Sora appréciait tout de même beaucoup). Quitte à suivre un sport, elle préférait encore le Blitzball, mais à vrai dire, ils pouvaient rarement en parler, parce que tous les deux ne suivaient pas assez les matchs.

Bah, Sora n'allait pas demander à une fille de se passionner pour ce genre de choses. Oui, exactement, c'était une vision... plutôt misogyne. Pourtant, c'était vrai, non ? Les filles ne s'intéressaient que rarement à ce genre de sport... un peu trop violent peut-être ?

Et voilà, dit comme ça, Sora passait pour une brute. Alors qu'il était vraiment loin de l'être. C'était encore l'effet d'une confrontation avec une fille. Surtout lorsqu'elle était délicate comme Aerith. Face à elle, on avait toujours l'air d'un rustre, alors que vraiment, Sora était même plutôt... bah... non... rien.

C'était un homme, un vrai.

Youffie serait dans sa tête à entendre ce genre de pensée, elle éclaterait de rire et se ferait plaisir en lui broyant le bras de lui demander s'il n'avait oublié de grandir un peu, histoire d'être un peu plus viril et musclé.

Disons qu'il était plutôt du genre crevette, et à vingt ans, ça devenait dur à vivre.

Il vendrait sa mère pour avoir un physique comme celui de Léon. (Même si ce serait dur pour lui de la vendre puisqu'elle était morte depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression, d'ailleurs ?) c'est vrai quoi, personne ne vous prenait au sérieux si on vous confondait avec votre sœur. Enfin bon, il n'avait quand même pas été confondu avec sa sœur... sûrement parce que la coupe de cheveux empêchait la confusion.

Bon sang, c'était déprimant.

Sora mit de côté ses pensées plutôt négatives, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se morfondre ou de trop se plaindre, même intérieurement. Et tout seul. Enfin bref. Il décida de sortir de son appartement trop petit, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus dormir, et d'aller rendre visite à Léon et Cid. Surtout Cid. Il arriverait bien l'attendrir un peu aujourd'hui aussi pour essayer de piloter pendant une ou deux heures avant d'aller travailler.

Il ne fallait jamais bien longtemps pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre dans Illusiopolis, les transports en commun étaient plutôt rapides, qu'il s'agisse de voies souterraines ou extérieures. Mais Sora les utilisait le moins possible, il avait horreur de ça : trop de monde, trop de vitesse et trop de pression. Les gens se bousculaient, étaient désagréables envers les autres et le plus triste, c'est qu'on pouvait les comprendre et leur donner raison, parce qu'on savait très bien qu'ils réagissaient mal quand on empiétait sur leur espace vital, qu'on les collait à des inconnus et qu'on les faisait suffoquer dans des boîtes de métal toujours trop petites pour le nombre de gens qu'elles étaient censées contenir. De jour comme de nuit, il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde, et pendant les heures de pointe, c'était pire que tout. A ce qu'il paraît, ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis la création des transports en commun, et si les moteurs et les conteneurs avaient évolués, les intérieurs aussi, on ne pourrait jamais rien changer au nombre de personnes qui les empruntait. Et vraiment, le plus dérangeant, c'était d'être à peine capable de respirer au milieu de tout ce monde. Surtout quand certains sentaient atrocement la transpiration, ou quand trois ou quatre mégères étaient regroupées, toutes parfumées pour être senties à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les différents parfums mélangés, vous donnait un cocktail indigeste et très efficace pour vous asphyxier. Et pour rester dans la poésie du moment, il arrivait parfois que des gros dégueulasses ne soient pas capables de se retenir et embaument le véhicule de leur parfum intestinal, si délicat.

Alors non merci, Sora pouvait s'en passer. Il marchait le plus possible, et en s'y prenant bien, il pouvait aussi aller très vite. Il avait également un F-board* qui lui permettait de se déplacer rapidement, en zigzaguant entre les voitures ou même entre les passants. Comme tous les autres véhicules, sa planche glissait au-dessus du sol et rien ne la raccrochait pour le ralentir. Et puis, il l'avait un peu trafiquée pour qu'elle soit plus performante. Entre ce qu'il avait pu récupérer à l'école et ce qu'il avait pu acheter à petit prix à l'atelier de Cid, il avait réussi à en faire un exemplaire unique. La meilleure de tout Illusiopolis, c'était sûr. Ça ne valait pas un Gummi mais c'était tout de même quelque chose.

C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier moyen de transport qu'il utilisait pour se rendre à l'atelier de Cid, qui se trouvait en retrait du centre ville, près de l'immense circuit de courses de navigummis. C'était assez éloigné de chez Sora, mais pas assez pour qu'il monte dans ces trains qui glissaient sur un seul rail, pendus dans les airs au-dessus de la ville, ou qu'il s'enfonce sous terre, il aimait la lumière du jour, merci.

Après s'être préparé pour la journée, il attrapa son F-Board et sortit de son appartement.

Les rues étaient aussi animées que lorsqu'il avait quitté Le Septième Ciel cette nuit. Il y avait seulement les enfants et ados qui se rajoutaient au décor.

Sora ne perdit pas de temps et mit sa planche sur le sol. Il démarra lentement, le temps de s'écarter un peu des trottoirs les plus fréquentés, et rejoignit son itinéraire favori : les petites rues que personne n'empruntait parce qu'elles serpentaient à travers la ville, en formant un dédale où il était facile de se perdre, même avec un bon sens de l'orientation. Le moyen le plus efficace de s'en sortir était de les connaître par cœur. Ça avait été le but de Sora pendant quelques semaines. Il s'y était perdu plus d'une fois, mais à présent, ce labyrinthe ou son appartement, c'était à peu près la même chose. (Oui, on peut également comprendre que son appartement était loin d'être bien rangé, mais qu'il arrivait quand même se retrouver dans son bazar.)

Les rues bondées laissées derrière lui, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, il allait se faire plaisir. Il descendit sur son nez les lunettes qui étaient jusqu'à présent posées sur sa tête : à la vitesse où il irait, il valait mieux ne pas risquer de se prendre une poussière dans les yeux. Il positionna correctement ses pieds, plia les genoux, et au coup de talon répondirent ses machines faites-maison qui le propulsèrent dans l'une des rues étroites qu'il aimait tant.

Son champ de vision se réduisit considérablement, les obstacles arrivaient incroyablement vite, et s'il n'avait pas si souvent le souffle coupé par la vitesse, il rirait à gorge déployée. Il slalomait, passait dessus, dessous, filait sur les murs comme il n'aurait jamais pu le faire en allant plus lentement, prenait des virages secs en ralentissant à peine. Sa course effrénée effraya le peu de passants qu'il croisa, renversa quelques poubelles, pancartes de publicité et autre affiches de commerçants pour la plupart habitués et qui juraient pour la forme. Dans ces moments-là, Sora était trop emporté par le plaisir que lui procurait la vitesse pour se soucier de ces pauvres âmes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Tant qu'il ne blessait personne, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire.

Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour arriver au circuit de courses Gummi. Il s'arrêta avec un dérapage qui déplaça assez d'air pour faire s'envoler un groupe de Mogs au complet (Ils étaient sur un chantier de rénovation). Plusieurs « kupo » d'indignation et excuses (de la part de Sora) plus tard, le jeune homme passa le portail principal, son F-Board de nouveau sous le bras.

Il traversa la grande cour qui précédait l'entrée du circuit, mais au lieu de passer par la grande porte -qui était de toute façon fermée- il se dirigea vers l'atelier ouvert. Une pancarte moderne et clignotante indiquait « Gummi Shop ». Sora passa entre les bolides qui se trouvaient là pour être réparés -complets ou en pièces détachées. La porte coulissante d'un grand garage était ouverte et il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'atelier à l'intérieur. Des blocs Gummi étaient entassés ici et là, ainsi que des outils, et le vaisseau que Cid avait utilisé pour la course de la veille trônait fièrement au milieu de la salle. Contre le mur du fond, s'étalait l'ordinateur, et tout un tas de systèmes électroniques. Dans un coin, sur une petite table, était posé un petit déjeuner encore fumant qui témoignait de la présence d'un des deux mécanos. Sora posa sa planche contre un mur et s'avança près du Shera.

Léon sortit comme un diable de sa boîte, de la cabine du pilote, et Sora eut si peur qu'il eut du mal à se retenir de crier.

« Bon sang, Léon ! Quelle frousse !

-Salut, Sora. Désolé.

Léon eut un micro sourire qui n'échappa pourtant pas au jeune homme. Désolé ? Sora était persuadé que son ami avait adoré le faire sursauter. Qu'il l'ait fait exprès ne le surprendrait même pas. Mais le Léon était comme ça, il préférait jouer l'innocent.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'avais juste envie de te rendre visite, répondit Sora avec un sourire candide.

-Comme toujours, fit Léon sur un ton sceptique, en descendant du Gummi.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil global et se dirigea vers sa tasse de café chaud.

-Alors tu viens de terminer les réparations ?

-Oui, je me suis levé tôt pour ajuster quelques derniers détails.

-Oh, tu as dormi quoi ? Trois heures ? Demanda Sora en fronçant le nez. Léon laissa échapper un léger rire en voyant sa grimace.

-Cid est comme ça, un peu exigeant.

-Un peu..., Fit Sora en haussant un sourcil. Donc..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait fait le tour de sa tête. Tu vas le tester à présent, non ?

Léon plissa légèrement les yeux, sachant déjà ce qu'allait lui demander le garçon. Il ne répondit pas, mais but une gorgée de sa boisson, mordit dans son croissant. Sora était patient, cela dit, et il attendit en le fixant, sans jamais cligner des yeux. Léon eut un soupir exaspéré.

_-Je _vais le tester, oui.

-Oh, Léon, laisse-moi piloter le Shera, Cid m'a déjà laissé faire. Et cette fois, ce serait pour une bonne cause, pour vérifier si tout fonctionne bien.

-Justement, vu l'accident d'hier, je préfère vérifier moi-même s'il fonctionne. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, je ne suis pas si sûr que tout

-Léon, je sais très _bien_ que tu ne testes les véhicules qu'une fois que tu es sûr de toi et qu'il ne reste que des réglages mineurs. Et puis, on sait tous très bien que tu es un génie qui fait jamais d'erreurs, hein ?

-Sora, les flatteries ne marchent pas. Et je fais des erreurs comme tout le monde.

Le ton de Léon montrait clairement qu'il commençait déjà à perdre patience, mais Sora n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire flancher.

-S'il te plaît, Léon. Je suis capable de te dire ce qui va ou pas, tu le sais.

-Là n'est pas la question, grogna-t-il.

-Je serai prudent, c'est promis. »

Le mécano grogna de nouveau, mais c'était pour donner son accord. Il savait que Sora lui rendrait la vie impossible s'il ne le laissait pas piloter, et il n'avait ni l'envie ni la patience de le supporter. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps au jeune homme pour crier de joie, et pour se précipiter vers le vaisseau de Cid. Il attrapa un casque, l'enfila ainsi que ses lunettes, et mit les moteurs en marche sans plus tarder. Après quelques recommandations, Léon se dirigea vers l'ordinateur au fond de l'atelier, et ouvrit le sas qui se trouvait juste en dessous de l'appareil. Ce dernier flottait à présent dans le vide et Sora fit un petit signe de la main à son ami avant d'appuyer sur la commande qui fit descendre le Shera dans le souterrain qui devrait déboucher plus tard sur la piste de course. Il prit son temps dans les tunnels, et ne sentit son cœur accélérer qu'à partir du moment où il se trouva devant la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le circuit. L'excitation lui picorait l'estomac et ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pourtant, piloter avait toujours cet effet sur lui. Il vérifia rapidement son tableau de bord, ses réglages... puis poussa un cri de guerre en même temps qu'il poussait les leviers qui le propulsèrent sur le circuit. Circuit qu'il avait pour lui seul.

Plus loin, derrière l'écran d'ordinateur qui retransmettaient les images filmées par les caméras sur la piste, Léon se passait une main sur le visage en soupirant.

Sora fit plusieurs tours de piste, tournant pendant une bonne heure et demie avant de rejoindre de nouveau le garage. Il avait testé pas mal de manœuvres (tout en s'attendant à retrouver un Léon au visage livide en rentrant) pour faire son travail de vérification correctement, mais aussi pour se faire plaisir parce que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. De retour à l'atelier, Léon l'accueillit avec un regard meurtrier et une furieuse envie de lui mettre des coups (très certainement). Sora fit mine de rien et leva le pouce.

« Parfait !

Léon se radoucit à peine.

-Tu m'avais promis d'être prudent.

-Je l'ai été, fit Sora avec une moue.

-Si quelque chose avait mal fonctionné...

-J'aurais été en mesure de m'en sortir et même d'arranger le problème.

Sora fronçait maintenant les sourcils, clairement mécontent qu'on doute de ses capacités. Depuis le temps, Léon savait. Léon était probablement le seul à avoir conscience... et connaissance de ses capacités, et pourtant il continuait de douter. C'était assez vexant. Et frustrant.

Seulement voilà, le mécano ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'il doutait encore plus de ses capacités à lui. Il aurait pu commettre une faute qui se serait retournée contre Sora, tout doué qu'il soit.

-Et puis t'as fait un travail impeccable... la seule chose que j'ai à dire, c'est que les commandes sont trop dures au goût de Cid.

Les épaules de Léon s'affaissèrent en même temps qu'il laissa son inquiétude de côté. Il croisa les bras avec un air pensif.

-Vraiment ? Je vais les assouplir alors. »

Sur quoi il se mit directement au travail. Sora le regarda faire en souriant. Au moins, Léon n'avait pas remis en question son jugement.

Comment savait-il que Cid aimerait des commandes plus souples ? En réalité, même si le pilote lui avait toujours refusé sa place d'apprenti ou de lui enseigner quelques techniques de pilotage, il n'avait jamais rechigné à lui donner quelques conseils, ou même à lui parler de ses goûts en particulier. C'était également pour cette raison que Léon n'avait jamais pris comme excuse « Cid ne voudra jamais que tu touches son Gummi. », parce qu'il savait que le vieux pilote, sans l'admettre clairement, aimait avoir l'opinion de Sora sur les modifications qu'il apportait au Shera, et qu'il le laissait lui-même prendre les commandes. Parfois.

« Bordel de merde, Sora, espèce de p'tit con !

Quand on parle du loup.

-T'étais obligé d'encore faire chier ces putain de Mogs ?

-Salut, Cid ! Répondit Sora en souriant, même s'il savait que ça ne ferait pas passer la colère du pilote.

-Ils m'ont cassé les oreilles avec leurs « kupo » et plaintes à cause de ton sale comportement. Ça te casserait une jambe de faire attention à eux pour une fois ? Ajouta-t-il avec humeur.

-Pardon, j'arrivais trop vite, j'ai eu du mal à freiner, je voulais pas leur faire peur. »

Cid grommela encore deux, trois injures mais ne fit pas plus de remarques. Léon, lui, se concentrait le plus possible dans son travail et retenait tant bien que mal le sourire que provoquait en lui l'image d'un Cid entouré de Mogs mécontents. Le vieux pilote posa sa caisse à outils à côté de son bolide et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma sûrement plus par habitude que parce qu'il en avait besoin. Sora souffla sur la fumée qui se rapprochait trop de lui tandis que Léon lançait un regard réprobateur qui disait « Pas au-dessus des machines, bon sang ». Mais comme il lui avait dit au moins vingt mille fois, que ça ne servait plus à rien de le répéter et que de toute façon Cid était une tête de cochon qui prendrait l'excuse qu'il était le boss pour décider où il fumait, il ne dit rien à voix haute.

« Alors gamin, les réparations donnent quoi ? Demanda-t-il à Léon, les sourcils froncés et le souvenir des Mogs loin derrière.

-Elles sont finies. Le Shera fonctionne très bien, fit calmement le mécano.

-Merci, p'tit génie. J'ai eu chaud aux fesses ce coup-ci.

-Sora a aidé, ajouta le mécano, en sortant du vaisseau une fois ses réglages finis. Il fit signe à Sora de monter dedans pour tester les commandes, ce que le jeune homme fit.

-Ah ouais ? Fit Cid. T'as encore risqué ton cul en conduisant comme un niqué ? Demanda Cid avec un grimace.

-Comme d'hab', m'sieur. » répondit Sora avec un sourire.

Il mit l'engin en route, Léon et Cid s'écartèrent et il fit quelques mouvements courts avant d'arrêter de nouveau les moteurs. Il fit un signe affirmatif au mécanicien, et redescendit. Le vieux pilote poussa un grognement et alla s'installer à son ordinateur.

Léon regarda son patron et croisa les bras.

« Alors cet immense navigummi à vérifier ?

Cid pesta, mais Léon comprit que ce n'était pas à cause de sa question.

-Les mioches, on est dans de beaux draps.

Comme le pilote se prit la tête dans les mains en s'affalant presque sur son ordinateur, les deux autres échangèrent un regard mi-confus, mi-inquiet. Avant de commencer la course, la veille, Cid avait été appelé par la Shinra elle-même pour un travail de vérification d'un navigummi important. Cid avait été emmené pour des soins à l'hôpital à cause de son accident, mais comme il n'avait rien eu de grave, ils l'avaient laissé sortir et il s'était rendu à son rendez-vous avec les ingénieurs Shinra comme prévu.

-Un problème ? Demanda Léon.

-Et comment ! … Ils l'ont appelé le « Bahamut ». Ils voulaient savoir s'il serait opérationnel pour les mois à venir.

-Cid..., commença Léon, mais il fut coupé avant de poser sa question.

-C'est un navire de guerre, fiston. Un putain de navire de guerre.

Un silence lourd tomba sur l'atelier. Sora n'osait pas parler, il avait des tas de questions à poser, mais il avait peur des réponses. Léon, lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Comme si les Sans-cœur suffisaient pas.

-Quoi ? Fit le mécano et décroisant les bras et en serrant les poings. Ce n'est pas un vaisseau défensif ?

-Que dalle. Ce vaisseau n'a rien à voir avec la défense contre ces satanés Sans-cœur. Attends toi à voir débarquer tes anciens potes les Turks, ils vont pas te laisser tranquillement dans ton coin.

-Quoi ? Les Turks ? Léon-, s'étonna Sora.

-Qu'ils viennent. »

Léon empêcha par son départ que Sora lui pose des questions. Il avait l'air vraiment nerveux alors que Cid semblait complètement abattu. Sora voulut encore interroger le pilote, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan quand celui-ci lui intima de se taire. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il ne devait pas aller crier sur les toits ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le pilote avait normalement juré de tenir cette entrevue secrète. Sora dut se contenter de ce qu'il avait déjà entendu, sans plus.

D'accord pour la guerre qui était en préparation. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi exactement, les tensions étaient palpables depuis quelques temps entre les gouvernements. Et surtout, les groupes terroristes plus actifs. Comment expliquer cela ? C'était un combat pour celui qui établirait sa domination économique, culturelle... et idéologique. Il y avait beaucoup de raisons qui se cachaient derrière les disputes incessantes entre les grands des sociétés. Sora n'en connaissait pas le tiers. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlé à tout ça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se trouver au milieu de leurs chamailleries débiles. Et pourtant, les autres citoyens et lui le seraient certainement.

Mais, et cette histoire de Turks ? Pourquoi Léon devrait s'attendre à les voir débarquer ? Apparemment il ne connaissait pas son ami aussi bien que ce qu'il croyait. C'était normal après tout... Tout le monde avait ses secrets.

Les Turks était un groupe dirigé par la Shinra Corporation. Un corps d'élite qui s'occupait... du sale boulot. A ce qu'on disait, ils étaient chargés d'espionner, de supprimer les gêneurs, et tout ce genre d'innocentes occupations. En fait, même si personne ne le formulait clairement, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils représentaient le groupe agissant dans l'ombre de la mafia qu'était en réalité la société Shinra. Sora détestait reconnaître l'existence de ce genre de personnes, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Chaque société avait ses vices. Ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus, c'était de penser que Léon avait à faire à ces types ; et ça l'inquiétait aussi, évidemment.

Pour ce qui était de ces fameux Sans-cœur...

La calamité de ce monde. Ce serait très facile de résumer le problème en disant qu'il s'agissait de créatures étrangères à notre galaxie, qui seraient venues nous envahir parce qu'elles ne trouvaient plus de quoi se nourrir chez elles.

Maintenant, pour l'explication plus complète...

Sora avait un jour posé la question à Léon, puis à Aerith. Ils lui avaient tous deux répondu à peu près la même chose. Ils avaient commencé par un cours de géographie et d'histoire, même si Sora ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient dû commencer comme ça.

Leur galaxie avait été nommée il y a bien longtemps « Kingdom Hearts ». Pourquoi ? On ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Peut-être que les savant pourraient répondre à cette question. Il s'agissait donc d'un système solaire qui était constitué de quatorze planètes, et de leurs satellites, qui gravitaient toutes autour de l'étoile en fusion qu'ils appelaient comme ailleurs, Soleil. En plus de ces planètes, existait une immense base spatiale, qui, si elle n'avait été faite par l'Homme, aurait pu aussi prétendre au titre de planète. Ses constructeurs l'avaient baptisée « Monstro » à cause de sa taille immense. Les gens qui vivaient dessus étaient pour la plupart des scientifiques de plein de branches différentes, et des militaires qui veillaient sur la base et protégeaient les recherches. Les satellites des planètes étaient rarement habités. Tout le monde savait que deux d'entre eux étaient des repères pour les pirates de l'espace, mais on n'avait jamais su lesquels exactement. Sauf si on était soi-même pirate, évidemment. Ces satellites s'appelaient soi-disant « Port Royal » et « Pays Imaginaire ».

Un autre satellite habité était nommé « Ville de Traverse ». Si vous vouliez devenir Pirate, c'était là que vous pourriez trouver des recruteurs. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : la Ville de Traverse était un lieu où se retrouvaient tous ceux qui étaient paumés. Ceux dont la maison avait été détruite par les Sans-cœur, ceux qui avaient été chassés de chez eux par les gouvernements totalitaires, ceux qui recherchaient des amis disparus, ou ceux simplement qui ne se sentaient plus à leur place sur leur ancienne planète. Les réfugiés et demandeurs d'asile, les sans-le-sou, les traîne-savate, les brigands. Les gens y étaient le plus souvent de passage. Certains finissaient par s'y installer définitivement, mais c'étaient parce qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour chercher plus loin. Quand on arrivait d'une autre galaxie, les navigummis s'arrêtaient à la Ville de Traverse. Comme elle était au beau milieu de Kingdom Hearts, c'était le meilleur endroit de transition pour ce genre de voyageurs. Et puis c'était la planète où il était le plus facile de se poser, vu le peu de réglementation qu'il y avait. C'était aussi le lieu de rencontre idéale quand on voulait rester discret. Et le meilleur endroit pour trouver des informations sur à peu près tout ce qui se passait jusqu'au delà de Kingdom Hearts.

Presque tout le monde connaissait son existence. Tant qu'on ne faisait pas partie des hautes sphères. De par sa nature... plutôt anarchique -elle n'avait pas de gouvernement à proprement parler, même si elle avait un minimum d'organisation : il y avait des habitants assez importants pour tirer les ficelles de tout ce petit trafic- elle n'avait jamais été officiellement répertoriée dans la liste de planètes, satellites ou bases spatiales habitées. Elle pouvait donc facilement passer inaperçue pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les bas quartiers ou qui ne connaissait la galaxie qu'à travers les livres. Sora, par exemple, avait entendu parler de la Ville de Traverse en surprenant la conversation d'un de ses clients, au Septième Ciel. L'inspecteur qui venait régulièrement lui tirer des informations avait bien compris que le bar était le lieu idéal pour trouver ce qu'on cherchait. Cependant, il n'avait apparemment encore jamais entendu parler de la Ville de Traverse. Et par esprit de camaraderie, parce qu'il se sentait plus proche des pauvres types de cette ville que d'un policier, Sora n'avait jamais partagé cette information.

Et enfin il y avait, à l'autre bout de Kingdom Hearts, une étoile morte nommée « La Fin du Monde ». On disait que c'était par là que les Sans-Cœur avaient envahi la galaxie. On ne savait pas d'où ils venaient exactement, juste qu'ils arrivaient de loin et étaient à la recherche d'un endroit à coloniser. On supposait qu'ils avaient épuisé les réserves de leur planète d'origine et s'étaient retrouvés dans l'obligation de voyager jusqu'à l'endroit le plus peuplé pour survivre.

Car les Sans-Cœur se nourrissaient du cœur des gens. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui leur avait donné leur nom : on racontait que s'ils étaient tellement désespérés d'attraper des cœurs et de les avaler, c'était parce qu'eux-même n'en avaient pas. Ils étaient arrivés il y a très longtemps sur l'étoile au bout de la galaxie, et avaient tout détruit sur leur passage, jusqu'à aspirer l'énergie même de cette étoile dont on ne se souvenait plus le nom aujourd'hui. C'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à « La Terre du Départ » dans ces eaux-là, mais on n'en était pas sûr.

Une chose était certaine : ces créatures étaient extrêmement dangereuses, et elles étaient parvenues à envahir la galaxie entière, s'étaient même développées et étaient devenues plus puissantes. On avait vu arriver au départ ces petits Sans-Cœur qu'on appelait les Ombres, et puis ils avaient gagné en puissance et avaient adopté d'autres formes. On avait difficilement trouvé de quoi les battre, mais à un moment de l'histoire, certaines personnes avaient réussi à les ralentir, voire les repousser pendant un période assez longue pour qu'on ait le temps de construire des protections et des défenses contre ces monstres. C'est ainsi que la plupart des villes s'étaient vues équipées d'un bouclier qui les repoussait. Si vous quittiez les villes, vous étiez sûrs de croiser des armées de Sans-Cœur. Les planètes étaient en général petites, et on n'avait construit qu'une seule ville, très, très grande. Le reste était inhabité, détruit et, à dire vrai, infesté de Sans-Cœur qui tentaient sans cesse de briser les boucliers de protection.

Ces défenses n'étaient évidemment pas infaillibles, des créatures noires parvenaient régulièrement à les passer, et c'est alors qu'entraient en scène les gardiens de la ville. Youffie et Tifa en faisaient partie, ainsi que Léon, même s'il ne s'occupait pas du même secteur. Dans une autre zone encore, Zack Fair, membre du Soldat qui était une unité d'élite de la Shinra Corp., et petit ami d'Aerith, s'occupait de surveiller que ces immondes bestioles ne viennent pas priver les citoyens d'Illusiopolis de leur cœur. La seule différence entre Zack et les trois autres amis de Sora, c'est qu'il faisait ce job à plein temps. Les membres du SOLDAT étaient aussi envoyés ailleurs évidemment, mais la plupart du temps, il travaillaient à débarrasser la ville des Sans-Cœur qui y entraient clandestinement.

Par contre, si une guerre éclatait... Zack serait certainement de ceux qui partiraient au front.

Sora pensa à Aerith. Elle n'accueillerait pas la nouvelle avec joie. Même si Zack n'avait pas été concerné, elle n'aurait évidemment pas aimé entendre parler de guerre en préparation ; mais avec son petit ami qui risquait d'y participer activement, ça l'inquièterait d'autant plus.

Sora avait quitté l'atelier Gummi de Cid depuis un moment, et son F-Board sous le bras, il avait marché en direction du Septième Ciel. Trop occupé par ses réflexions, il avait préféré faire au moins le début du chemin à pied. Il ne monta sur sa planche qu'une fois qu'il réussit à se débarrasser de ses pensées de Sans-Cœur, de guerre, et autres réjouissances.

A la surprise de sa patronne, il arriva à l'heure au Septième Ciel. Youffie arriva même après lui, mais elle prétexta la chasse aux Sans-Cœur pour justifier le fait que Sora l'ait doublé, pour une fois.

Le reste de la journée, et la soirée furent très calmes.

L'inspecteur se montra ce soir-là encore.

« Encore après ta secte ? Fit Sora en lui servant un cocktail au lieu du café habituel.

-Pour cette fois, je viens simplement passer le temps et décompresser. Et j'oublierai l'Organisation.

-Franchement, Riku, je pourrais mieux t'aider si j'en savais un peu plus. Tu sais, les gens donnent rarement de titres ou de noms quand ils discutent ici. Ils ne veulent pas se faire chopper. Mais si tu me dis de quoi il retourne, je pourrai toujours grappiller quelques infos ici et là.

Riku leva ses yeux aigue-marine vers Sora et le fixa quelques secondes, avant de les replonger dans son verre en soupirant.

-Si je pouvais, crois-moi que je le ferais.

-Bon sang, me dis pas que t'en sais si peu...

-C'est pas ça, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec un rire amer. Ce qui m'empêche d'avancer, c'est que je dois enquêter en dévoilant le minimum de détails. Et franchement, le moindre fait entourant l'Organisation est un secret d'État.

-D'État ou de la Shinra ?

-C'est du pareil au même ici, tu sais, Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-T'as raison... et j'ai pas spécialement envie de me mêler de leurs affaires, à ceux-là.

-Tout le monde est dans ton cas. Et ceux qui connaissent l'Organisation les craignent encore plus que la Shinra. Je crois que cette affaire va soit m'être retirée, soit mal tourner.

-Woah, sois pas si pessimiste, le réprimanda Sora avec une moue.

Riku sourit à peine, leva son verre à la santé de son interlocuteur et le descendit d'un trait. Sora eut un peu pitié de lui. On l'avait mis là-dessus pour se débarrasser de lui, ou quoi ?

-Et alors, toi, Riku, tu travailles pour la police d'État, hein? Pourquoi ce sont eux qui s'occupent du gros truc qu'ils donnent l'impression d'être, cette Organisation XIII ?

-L'État ? Nan, je suis du SOLDAT.

-Vraiment ? Fit Sora, les yeux ronds. Et... tu connais Zack Fair par hasard ?

-Ouais, de vue. On est pas de la même classe, tous les deux. Tu le connais d'où ?

-Fiancé d'ma voisine. Expliqua vite fait Sora en haussant les épaules. Il reprit avec un air confus. Alors, quand je t'appelais « l'inspecteur », en fait, j'étais à côté de la plaque.

-Non, c'est vraiment mon titre.

-Boh, j'y comprends rien, bouda Sora, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Riku.

Le jeune homme s'écarta de son client « l'inspecteur du SOLDAT », pour aller servir un autre bien moins « prestigieux » mais qui payait pourtant tout autant, puis il revint vers Riku et lui sourit en lui servant un autre verre.

-Tiens, celui-là est cadeau.

-C'est gentil, merci. Ça fait combien que je bois ? Fit Riku en regardant le verre comme si c'était lui qui allait lui répondre.

-Sept. Hey, heureusement que t'es pas de service, rit le barman en se servant un verre à lui-même.

Riku siffla le sien assez rapidement et quand il sentit que celui-ci était peut-être le dernier qu'il supporterait avant d'avoir vraiment envie de dormir, il paya Sora.

-T'es sûr ? Pour une fois que t'en profites.

-Merci, mais c'est bon. » fit l'inspecteur qui pour tout avouer, se servait de cette excuse pour parler avec Sora.

Et Sora l'avait bien senti depuis un moment. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Youffie n'avait pas prétendu un vingtaine de fois que Riku venait chercher ses infos ici rien que pour le voir. Aussi, sa curiosité parfois maladive l'avait poussé à profiter un peu de la situation, ce soir-là. Après tout, c'était toujours à peu près de cette manière qu'il avait réussi à grappiller des détails sur telle ou telle chose, pour ensuite les raconter à Riku. Pour une fois, il aurait un bon retour pour ses services... : de vraies infos.

Il s'accouda sur le comptoir et posa son menton dans ses mains en coupe. Il regardait l'inspecteur qui avait l'air très intéressé par le fond de son verre. Quand celui-ci se décida à lever les yeux vers le serveur, il eut un temps d'arrêt en se rendant compte qu'il était fixé du regard. Il se racla la gorge, un peu perturbé, disons plutôt... gêné.

« Riku, commença Sora en se penchant pour rapprocher son visage de celui de l'inspecteur. Donne moi juste un détail, je suis sûr que je peux t'aider efficacement. Donne-m'en juste les moyens.

-Je..., commença l'argenté puis s'humidifia les lèvres. Ce sont des cyborgs. Ils se retournent contre leur fabriquant, mais on ne sait pas précisément ce qu'ils comptent faire... je dois en apprendre le plus possible pour les arrêter. »

Sora approuva de la tête, comme pour faire comprendre à Riku qu'il ferait son possible pour l'aider.

Des Cyborgs... voilà qui était dit. Alors c'était ça que cachait la Shinra ? Ils avaient fini par se rebeller contre les anciens interdits, et cela se retournait contre eux. Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à devoir effacer les traces de leurs erreurs... Sora espéra un instant que les Cyborgs les débarrassent de ces abrutis de la Shinra. Mais si cela entraînait plus que la simple chute de la compagnie ?

Sora offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires à Riku et le laissa pour aller s'occuper d'autres personnes. Riku resta au comptoir encore un moment, sûrement le temps de faire passer le plus gros des effets de l'alcool. Il était de l'avis de Sora qu'il n'était pas prêt de le revoir boire...

.o°O°o.

Les nuages noirs déversaient des trombes d'eau, formant un épais rideau de pluie qui empêchait quiconque de voir à plus de vingt mètres. De temps à autres, un éclair illuminait l'air, tout devenait bleu l'espace d'une seconde, puis la nuit redevenait d'encre.

Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol, les murs des maisons et sur les vitres des fenêtres avec un bruit sourd : un battement rapide qui martelait les tympans, interrompu seulement par la voix rauque du tonnerre. Le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, et faisait se soulever et se balancer tout ce qui se trouvait accroché à l'intérieur de la pièce, provoquant une symphonie de percussions.

Les bourrasques qui s'engouffraient dans la maison emportaient avec elles la fraîcheur de la nuit, le froid de la pluie et peut-être même quelques particules électriques que la foudre éparpillait dans l'air ambiant. Sans doute que c'était l'alliance des deux qui donnait la chair de poule, et faisait frissonner le jeune homme.

Roxas, tel était le nom qu'on lui avait donné, était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux que ses bras entouraient. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

Il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'aller fermer la fenêtre lorsque l'orage avait commencé. La foudre était tombée sur l'immeuble où il vivait et avait provoqué des courts-circuits qui avaient fait basculer le réseau électrique sur les réserves, et lui était aussitôt parti se réfugier dans son coin.

Bien sûr, s'il se faisait surprendre, il inventerait n'importe quelle histoire pour expliquer sa position, et si on lui faisait remarquer ses tremblements, il dirait que c'est le froid.

Ensuite il faudrait expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre pour éviter que l'eau et le vent n'entrent. Et il ne saurait sans doute pas quoi dire.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'aurait pas à se rendre ridicule, parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs qui risquerait de le trouver là. Et il disposait d'une trentaine de minutes avant qu'on commence à le chercher. Ça suffirait sûrement à l'orage, et il se serait arrêté d'ici là.

En réalité, il dura encore une heure. Le pays avait cette particularité de subir de longs et puissants orages. C'était un comble pour Roxas d'en avoir si peur. Il aurait dû s'y habituer, à force, mais rien à faire.

Donc, il ne se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre et empêcher le froid de continuer à s'engouffrer dans la pièce qu'une fois sûr que le tonnerre ne gronderait plus,. Il se disait que l'électricité reviendrait très vite à présent, et ce fut effectivement le cas. La lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait apparut de nouveau, et à peine quelques secondes après, sa mère entra. Elle portait sa blouse blanche, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté quand l'orage avait éclaté.

« Bien Roxas... on va reprendre les tests, viens que je réinstalle les électrodes.

Roxas retourna auprès d'elle sans broncher, tentant au maximum de contenir ses tremblements. Mais le docteur Lucrécia se rendit compte de ce détail et fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils.

-Tu vas bien, Roxas ?

-J'ai... juste un peu froid. Je suis torse nu, après tout.

-Oui... »

Sceptique, la femme remit tout de même les appareils de mesure sur le corps de Roxas. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et Roxas ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine enregistrait des réactions dans le corps du jeune garçon tandis qu'un rai de lumière se métamorphosa dans sa main en une sorte d'épée, qui avait la forme d'une grande clé. Une seconde apparut dans l'autre main du garçon.

Le docteur Lucrécia ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis Roxas levait sa nouvelle arme devant ses yeux.

Au même moment, on toqua à la porte, et sans attendre de réponse, un homme aux cheveux rouges entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent directement sur les armes de Roxas.

Le blond accueillit le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire ravi, tandis que sa mère était soudainement devenue tendue.

« Axel..., fit le docteur Lucrécia, mais l'homme lui accorda à peine un regard.

-Ça alors... tu peux faire apparaître deux Keyblades, fit-il à l'adresse de l'adolescent, ...Intéressant. »

Roxas fut plutôt fier de les montrer à Axel. Lucrécia, elle, aurait souhaité que le roux ne l'apprenne jamais.

Si l'Organisation XIII venait à le savoir...

Fin chapitre 1

* * *

*F-Board : Pas de roues comme les skateboards, le F est pour Flyingboard. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : A.F.P

Auteur : Flammula

Disclaimer : Histoire de base et persos appartiennent à Square Enix comme tout le monde le sait.

Note : ce chapitre se sera fait attendre…xD Le pire c'est que je l'avais commencé il y a tellement longtemps…tout de suite après le premier, mais tellement de trucs me sont passés par la tête entre temps qu'il fallait que je les sorte de là pour être tranquille pour AFP. Bref.

Enorme merci à ma Bêcca lectrice XD Becca, donc, tu poutres \o/.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le docteur Lucrécia éteignit appareils de mesure et ordinateurs. Elle retira les électrodes du corps de Roxas et n'adressa aucun regard ni aucun mot aux deux garçons. Roxas fit disparaître les deux clés géantes qu'il tenait tandis que les yeux d'Axel fixaient encore l'endroit où elles s'étaient trouvées.

Le silence lourd mit le jeune garçon mal à l'aise, aussi décida-t-il de se rhabiller puisque sa mère avait l'air d'en avoir fini pour le moment. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux adultes, il les trouva en pleine confrontation...psychique ? Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux sans ciller, comme en plein duel : celui qui baisserait les yeux ou battrait des paupières en premier perdrait. Roxas haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient si hostiles l'un envers l'autre. Lucrécia était méfiante envers Axel, et Axel était juste provoquant. Roxas ne pouvait ni expliquer la méfiance de Lucrécia ni les provocations du roux.

Peut-être...pouvait-il y donner un semblant d'explication, mais ça ne justifiait pas totalement leur comportement. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir de meilleures raisons.

Pour Axel...c'était simplement dans son caractère, il était comme ça et on n'y pouvait rien. Quant à Lucrécia, son manque de confiance en l'autre pouvait se justifier parce qu'il était arrivé il y a peu à La Forteresse Oubliée, parce qu'on ne connaissait pas vraiment grand chose de lui, et parce qu'un certain nombre de bruits et ragots l'avaient précédé.

C'était il y a trois mois. Il était arrivé au laboratoire habillé d'un long manteau noir, une capuche dissimulait son visage.

On disait qu'un certain groupe d'individus vêtus de noir rôdaient de planète en planète, de ville en ville à la recherche d'une ouverture vers le monde des Sans-cœur, mais on ne savait pas pourquoi. De toute façon, quel que soit leur but, cette idée ne réjouissait personne pour la simple raison que ces mêmes Sans-cœur leur obéissaient. Semblait-il. On racontait que s'ils pouvaient les contrôler, c'était parce que les Ombres n'essayaient pas de leur dévorer le cœur. Les rumeurs prétendaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Roxas avait toujours haussé les épaules en entendant les bruits qui couraient sur ces hommes au manteau noir. Comment pouvait-on ne pas avoir de cœur ? À moins d'être un Sans-cœur évidemment. Quoi que rien n'était sûr pour eux non plus. Après tout, cette histoire et leur nom ne partaient que de l'hypothèse qu'ils les volaient et les dévoraient parce qu'eux-mêmes n'en avaient pas. Mais au final, comment pouvait-on en être sûr ? À dire vrai, Roxas ne tenait pas tant que ça à le savoir.

Mais peu importait, le fait était qu'Axel s'était un jour montré avec cet air calculateur qui présageait le coup fourré, et ce manteau qui rappelait vaguement la description des 'types avec un long manteau noir'. Lucrécia avait essayé de l'empêcher de rester, mais il semblait qu'il avait de bonnes raisons...avec des laissez-passer qui lui donnaient plus de pouvoirs que la scientifique dans son propre labo.

Roxas se souvenait encore du sourire qu'Axel avait eu lorsque sa mère s'était présentée comme étant le docteur Lucrécia Strife. « Vous ne voulez pas dire 'Lucrécia Crescent' par hasard ? » avait-il dit avec le sourire du chat du Chester. Leur poignée de main s'était encore plus crispée, et Roxas avait été persuadé pendant un court moment qu'ils essayaient de se broyer mutuellement la main.

Le jeune homme avait été très surpris d'entendre ce qu'il supposa être le nom de jeune fille de sa mère; lui-même ne l'avait jamais entendu... Il avait pensé qu'Axel arrivait tout droit du passé de Lucrécia, mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant. Ils en avaient tous les deux conclu que ses prétendus laissez-passer venaient bel et bien des hautes sphères du gouvernement, et qu'il ne les avait pas falsifiés. (Le laboratoire ne menait effectivement pas de recherches indépendantes, mais les faisaient selon certains ordres émanant des dirigeants.)

Après, si Axel avait essayé de faire comprendre qu'il en savait long, ou s'il avait essayé de faire passer un autre type de message à sa mère, Roxas n'en était pas sûr.

Dans tous les cas, alors que Lucrécia doutait plus que jamais qu'elle puisse accorder sa confiance à Axel, Roxas lui, était tout disposé à se confier sans retenue. Il s'était pris d'affection pour ce garçon entouré de mystère, mais toujours très gentil avec lui. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien, le roux toujours attentionné. C'était une des rares personnes à ne pas regarder Roxas comme une bête curieuse, à ne pas le considérer comme un cobaye. Même sa mère semblait parfois oublier qu'il n'était pas qu'une expérience, mais un être humain qui avait aussi des sentiments. Et ça avait profondément blessé l'adolescent de la voir agir avec lui de la même façon qu'ils agissaient avec ces pauvres souris blanches dans d'autres parties du centre de recherches. Parce qu'il avait...cette capacité étrange, bizarre et pas vraiment naturelle de pouvoir faire apparaître ce que les chercheurs appelaient « Keyblade ». Axel, lui, préférait utiliser le terme « extraordinaire » pour parler de ce pouvoir. Ou quand c'était un jour où Roxas n'avait pas envie d'entendre de pseudo-compliments là-dessus, il l'appelait son « petit problème de clé ». À force, il avait même réussi à le persuader de tirer une certaine fierté de cette capacité, parce qu'elle lui servirait un jour. Peut-être très bientôt. Il n'était pas le seul à le dire, mais personne ne se donnait la peine d'entrer dans les détails.

L'autre personne qui ne l'avait jamais regardé comme s'il venait d'un monde parallèle était son père. C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas censé faire de préférences entre ses parents, mais comment réagir autrement lorsque d'un côté vous aviez une mère obsédée par son étude, et de l'autre un père qui trouvait toujours une excuse pour vous sortir du labo ? Et c'était donc ce qui se passait : même en se le reprochant et en se disant que c'était mal, Roxas aurait tout fait pour lui sans hésiter. Il aurait été plus contraint s'il avait été question d'aider Lucrécia. Son père non plus n'utilisait jamais de termes qui pourraient blesser son fils lorsqu'il parlait des Keyblades. Il parlait de capacité unique. Il disait aussi qu'un jour Roxas serait heureux de la porter. Pour l'instant, l'ado ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là, mais c'était peut-être la même chose que ce qu'Axel lui disait.

Dehors, il s'était remis à pleuvoir de plus belle. L'orage s'était bel et bien calmé, mais la pluie avait décidé de tenir le siège. Roxas s'était faufilé discrètement dans les couloirs, en laissant derrière lui les querelles et regards meurtriers entre sa mère et Axel. Trop occupés à se détester, ils n'avaient sûrement pas remarqué son départ. Axel saurait de toute façon où le trouver, s'il en avait envie.

Le jeune garçon sourit à cette idée. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui et à sa grande satisfaction, l'autre trouvait toujours une excuse pour rester. Lucrécia pensait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Roxas n'y croyait pas une seconde. Ils étaient devenus amis sans que ça ait un rapport avec ces satanées clefs. Aucun.

Les couloirs étaient déserts dans tout le bloc de recherches. Il n'y avait que quelques agents de sécurité postés aux entrées pour la nuit. Il devait y en avoir dans les salles de contrôles de vidéo surveillance, mais il ne les croiserait évidemment pas. À cette heure, la plupart des scientifiques qui travaillaient au labo étaient rentrés chez eux. Certains avaient quitté la ville, d'autre le seul quartier. Et d'autres comme la famille de Roxas vivaient dans un autre bloc du complexe. L'immeuble où se situaient les résidences était accessible via les couloirs faits comme des tubes de plexiglas qui reliaient les blocs entre eux. Le jeune homme ne s'en était pas rendu compte de l'intérieur, mais alors qu'il avait pu observer le grand complexe depuis l'extérieur, sur une photo, il s'était d'autant plus senti considéré comme un rat de laboratoire. Même le lieu où il vivait ressemblait à une grande cage à cobayes. Comme celle où il gardait Tic et Tac.

Cela dit, c'était souvent dans ces tubes de plastique colorés qu'il s'arrêtait avant de rentrer chez lui. Il y voyait le ciel d'une manière différente que lorsqu'il l'observait par la fenêtre ou allongé sur un banc des jardins des blocs résidentiels, entre deux immeubles. La couleur du plafond et des murs changeait selon le couloir qu'il empruntait, son champ de vision était arrondi, et les nuits sans lune ni étoiles comme celle de ce soir là, lorsqu'il empruntait les passages des étages les plus hauts, lui donnaient l'impression de flotter dans le noir. En fait, tout était différent vu à travers les arcs transparents des couloirs, tout devenait artificiel. Quoi que, Roxas ne savait pas plus que ça comment c'était dehors. Peut-être que la réalité, c'était sa vision depuis l'intérieur de sa cage, et qu'à l'extérieur, tout devenait artificiel.

À l'entrée de l'un de ces fameux tubes, le bruit de la pluie devint plus fort et fit lever les yeux au jeune homme. Son arrivée avait fait réagir les capteurs qui avaient allumé les néons qui éclairaient le chemin. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au centre environ, la tête toujours levée, et resta un long moment à observer l'eau glisser sur le dôme protecteur, ne se lassant pas d'admirer les arabesques formées par les gouttes qui glissaient. Il finit même par s'asseoir par terre pour être mieux installé, histoire d'assister au spectacle plus tranquillement.

Les néons s'éteignirent. La lumière ne reflétait plus sur les parois transparentes, et derrière le bleu du couloir et le voile de pluie, il voyait le reste des bâtiments qui se fondaient dans le ciel noir. Quelques fenêtres éclairées, des stores souvent fermés, les façades de verre, de taule ou de béton peint, d'autres couloirs éclairés et des silhouettes qui les traversaient.

Il se demanda si son père accepterait enfin de l'emmener en ville ce weekend. Peut-être que s'il ne le faisait pas, Axel le ferait, lui. Même s'ils devaient aller à l'encontre des ordres de ses parents. Pour une fois...

La pluie devint plus fine, mais l'eau continuait de glisser sur les parois extérieures du couloir. Le tube plus loin s'éteignit et disparût de sa vision, caché dans la nuit et derrière les filets d'eau.

Est-ce qu'il y aurait un nouvel orage demain ? Quitte à être effrayant, ce serait bien qu'il mette hors service tout le laboratoire pour plusieurs jours.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer ces tests stupides demain. Ni les jours suivants en réalité.

Les stores d'une des fenêtres éclairées furent baissés. La lumière du couloir où il se trouvait s'enclencha, et fit disparaître le paysage extérieur qui avait déjà été bien timide, à se cacher derrière le plastique bleu et la pluie.

« Roxas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul, mon cœur ? »

Il attendait Axel. Enfin, il pensait que c'était ça.

« Tu m'attendais pour rentrer peut-être ?

-Oui, mentit-il.

Roxas se leva en souriant et rejoignit sa mère qui l'accueillit avec un baiser sur le haut de la tête. L'adolescent aimait les moments où la scientifique laissait sa blouse de côté pour être simplement sa mère; elle ne manquait jamais de montrer son affection envers lui dans ces moments. Il en oubliait presque ses rancunes.

-Que voulait Axel ? Demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Lucrécia serait de mauvaise humeur rien qu'en entendant le nom de sa Némésis.

-Fouiner, comme d'habitude.

-Maman !

-Roxas !

Il y eut un silence et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

D'accord, ils étaient de bonne humeur tous les deux, pas la peine de tout gâcher en développant la dispute à propos d'Axel. Ils avaient repris leur marche en direction de chez eux, et pendant un moment ils n'entendirent que le bruit de leur pas sur le sol.

-Il n'a fait que m'amener des dossiers remplis de recommandations de la direction et il est reparti sans rien dire. Comme tu t'étais déjà éclipsé, je suis restée pour jeter un coup d'œil à tout ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'attendrais là, sinon je serais venue plus tôt.

-C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas, j'ai même pas attendu très longtemps, lui assura-t-il.

L'avantage d'avoir souvent la tête dans les nuages : on ne voyait pas le temps passer.

-Maman...

Lucrécia tourna son regard vers son fils et s'inquiéta de son air si sérieux, voire triste. Elle lui sourit pourtant de bon cœur, pour l'encourager à se confier, lui assurer qu'il pouvait aller au bout de sa réflexion.

-J'aimerais passer une journée normale demain, avoua-t-il. Sans tests, sans machine et sans entendre parler de Keyblades...

-Roxas, poussin...tu sais bien que nous sommes obligés de faire ces tests, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et que ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

-On pourrait leur mentir, juste une fois. Tu leur dis que j'ai besoin d'un jour de repos sinon je vais pas tenir...

-Oh mon dieu, Roxas...

La scientifique serra les lèvres, mais sembla considérer l'idée. Roxas savait bien que c'était dur de mentir au dirigeant des recherches, mais c'était sa mère, et elle prendrait le risque, non ?

-Je n'peux pas Roxas ! Ils verront que je mens, et j'ai vraiment trop peur qu'ils m'enlèvent du programme.

-Ta place est plus importante que moi ? Je ne demande qu'un petit jour ! S'emporta l'adolescent, vraiment blessé par les paroles de sa mère.

-Mais non enfin, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à m'accuser de faire trop de sentiments parce que tu es mon fils, et ils te mettraient entre les mains d'un de ces scientifiques fous à lier...Je fais mon possible pour te ménager, pour t'éviter de ressembler trop à un cobaye mais-

-Eh ben on dirait pas.

La scientifique fut piquée par ce qu'elle considérait comme des accusations injustes. Elle faisait pourtant son possible pour que son fils ne souffre pas trop de la situation.

Seulement voilà, elle n'était pas à sa place et ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre sa situation et ses sentiments.

Lucrécia se massa les tempes, ne sachant pas trop quelle décision prendre.

-Nous verrons bien demain. » conclut-elle.

Roxas haussa simplement les épaules, déjà résigné. Demain, elle n'aurait sans doute pas changé d'avis.

Arrivés devant la porte de leur appartement, Lucrécia sembla hésiter. Roxas haussa un sourcil, il savait bien que cet air signifiait qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose mais qu'elle ne se rappelait plus quoi. Il sortit sa propre carte -qui leur servait de clé- et ouvrit à la place de sa mère, pensant que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Cette dernière secoua la tête, agacée.

« Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié quelque chose, mais pas la clé, » dit-elle en sortant sa carte.

Roxas avait donc mal interprété. Il haussa les épaules et entra chez eux, sa mère lui emboîtant le pas. Il voudrait bien essayer d'aider la scientifique, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler pour elle. Il cita tout de même quelques objets comme son badge, des dossiers, son téléphone, mais elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il supposa que ce n'était qu'un sentiment bizarre et qu'elle n'avait probablement rien oublié.

« Roxas, est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments ?

Ou alors elle avait une partie de son cerveau mis de côté dans son cerveau à elle.

-Heu, oups.

-Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose ! J'étais partie te chercher de nouvelles capsules, je les ai laissées au labo. Roxas, il t'en restait non ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas prises ? Tu les as sur toi ?

-Mam-

-Il ne faut jamais, tu entends, _jamais_ que tu restes trop longtemps sans les prendre, c'est très important.

-Mais je suis resté seulement aujou-

-S'il te plaît ! » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Lucrécia était rentrée dans l'appartement, elle faisait face à Roxas et à l'entrée. Derrière elle, le père de Roxas était arrivé et avait posé une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Elle avait tendance à paniquer lorsqu'il s'agissait du traitement de son fils : il suffisait qu'il le prenne avec un tout petit peu de retard et elle se mettait à paniquer. Le jeune homme fit un immense sourire à l'adresse de son père. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ce soir là, vu qu'il était censé rester encore deux jours en ville et ne rentrer que le weekend. Son père lui tendit ensuite une des capsules contenant le remède. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard ordonnait clairement à l'adolescent de s'injecter tout de suite le produit. Roxas soupira à peine. C'était pour son bien après tout. Et puis...si l'homme n'attendait même pas que son fils aille lui-même chercher ses médicaments, c'était aussi pour calmer directement Lucrécia.

Ce traitement...c'était assez pénible de devoir penser à ces petites capsules tous les jours. Avec les années, il aurait dû s'y faire, mais non. Sa mère lui assurait qu'il risquait de tomber gravement malade s'il ne les prenait pas, que c'était à cause d'une maladie qu'il avait depuis la naissance. Pour dire la vérité, il était arrivé plus d'une fois que Roxas oublie son médicament une journée. Il ne s'était jamais senti mal. Il ne voulait pourtant pas tenter le diable, autant faire ce qu'on lui disait plutôt que risquer de souffrir pour rien.

Son père aussi avait la même maladie et devait suivre ce traitement. Lucrécia n'avait cependant pas la possibilité de vérifier qu'il le prenait, parce que son mari était souvent absent. Il travaillait en dehors du labo et il lui arrivait de ne pas rentrer le soir parce que ses affaires le retenaient. De toute façon, elle devait se dire que Cloud était assez grand et donc assez raisonnable pour suivre son traitement correctement. Elle avait moins confiance dans la soi-disant tête de linotte de Roxas.

Roxas soupira et prit la fiole. Il sortit de sa poche un objet qui ressemblait à une seringue, mais juste avec un bouton sur le haut et une aiguille très courte. Il enfila la fiole dans l'engin et piqua l'aiguille dans la veine qui se voyait nettement au niveau du poignet. Il avait tellement l'habitude, il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Une fois qu'il eut appuyé sur le haut de la seringue, on entendit un petit déclenchement d'une seconde puis plus rien. Le remède coulait déjà dans ses veines.

Lucrécia semblait calmée, cela dit elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en soupirant. Roxas haussa les épaules tandis que Cloud ébouriffait encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà les cheveux de son fils.

Comme à son habitude, son visage était inexpressif, mais Roxas savait y lire les sourires, et là, Cloud avait cet air qui lui assurait qu'il lui consacrerait tout le temps dont il aurait besoin. Aussi l'adolescent le suivit jusqu'au salon et s'assit à ses côtés.

« J'aimerais sortir de la cage à cobaye ce weekend. S'il te plaît, prends-moi avec toi en ville...

-Il n'y a rien à voir à l'extérieur.

-Oui, tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais je trouve l'extérieur bien plus amusant. C'est ennuyeux toutes ces blouses blanches.

-Tu ne trouves pas que les gens ressemblent à des clowns à s'habiller avec autant de couleurs ?

-Au contraire, ça flatte la rétine, c'est plus qu'agréable.

Cloud esquissa ce qui sembla être un sourire. Roxas montrait toutes ses jolies dents.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce qu'Axel pourrait nous accompagner, s'il n'est pas trop occupé ?

-Non.

Le jeune garçon bouda sans tenter de le cacher. À l'instar de Lucrécia, Cloud ne portait pas spécialement Axel dans son cœur.

-On peut pas lui faire confiance, gniah gniah.

-J'n'ai pas dit ça.

Roxas haussa un sourcil et regarda son père en attendant une meilleure explication.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, je ne le connais pas. Mais j'ai décidé malgré tout que moi, je ne lui ferai pas confiance.

-Oh oh, cette différence.

Cloud ne répondit pas, mais fixa droit devant lui le tableau où une prairie était balayée par le vent et parfois traversée par des animaux sauvages et des chocobos. Roxas suivit son regard qui s'arrêta sur un nuage noir au loin, dans le ciel numérique. Un éclair illumina le fond du tableau et provoqua un frisson qui le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. L'attention de Cloud fut attirée par ce mouvement soudain, mais aucune remarque de sa part n'en découla.

-Est-ce qu'il te pose beaucoup de questions sur les keyblades ?

-Qui ?

Cloud fixa son fils sans ciller. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, agacé.

-Non. Mais il arrive d'en parler de moi-même en réalité...on discute beaucoup tous les deux.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Il est de l'équipe de toute façon. Et il a accès aux informations même si m'man essaie de limiter ça. »

Cloud sembla contrarié, mais ne dit rien. Il savait bien que Roxas avait raison. Mais il aurait aimé que le garçon ne fasse pas tant confiance à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et qui était aussi louche que ce grand type au sourire figé.

Axel avait toujours ce même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Comme une image enregistrée qu'il affichait automatiquement quand il croisait le regard des autres personnes. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que cet air calculateur qu'il détestait, rien d'autre.

Roxas y voyait plus. Ou le croyait. Mais Roxas avait droit à une autre sorte d'attention que celle des scientifiques de d'habitude; il avait l'impression de s'être fait un ami, alors il avait totalement baissé sa garde...il allait peut-être même chercher des sentiments qui n'existaient pas. Est-ce qu'Axel, lui, le considérait comme un ami ? Pas dit.

L'adolescent se leva et sourit à son père avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Cloud lui souhaita bonne nuit, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus avant le lendemain. La réponse qu'il obtint se résuma à un geste nonchalant de la main.

L'ado se jeta sur son lit et y resta sans bouger. De là où il était, derrière la grande vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la cage d'escalier du bâtiment d'en face, une autre partie de l'aile résidentielle du complexe.

Encore un autre monde derrière un panneau de verre ou allez savoir de quoi d'autre il était fait. Un monde déformé par les matériaux derrière lesquels il évoluait. Rien de bien passionnant ne devait s'y passer, après tout, il ne s'agissait que des même personnes qui travaillaient aux labos et autour. Mais Roxas, intrigué, regardait parfois les ombres évoluer derrière les vitres opaques. Quelques couleurs apparaissaient de temps à autre, et puis les formes d'objets connus, d'autres fois il reconnaissait un bras ou une tête qui se détachaient et jouaient les personnages de son spectacle d'ombres chinoises. Et puis les lumières s'éteignaient et il ne voyait plus que la surface blanche de l'immeuble. Ces silhouettes allaient et venaient jusque tard dans la nuit, évoluant sur toute la hauteur du bâtiment.

Des coups à la porte le sortirent de ses rêveries. Lucrécia lui avait emmené un plateau avec de quoi manger.

« J'ai pas faim.

-Alors ça je m'en fiche, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as jamais faim, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ton corps n'a pas besoin de se nourrir.

L'ado soupira tandis que sa mère posait le plateau sur son bureau.

-Pourquoi on mange pas ensemble ?

-Parce que tu t'es enfermé ici ?

-Sincèrement. »

Lucrécia haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Si vous vouliez la faire fuir, c'était bien le sujet à aborder. Roxas ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en se disant qu'il était persuadé que s'il sortait de là, il ne trouverait pas non plus Cloud et Lucrécia en train de dîner ensemble. Il avait une drôle de famille. Et il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte si Axel ne lui avait pas raconté à quoi ressemblait la sienne. Il n'avait pas été très précis, mais il avait clairement dit que sa famille était très attachée aux moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Les repas en faisaient principalement partie.

Sa mère à lui semblait trouver ça très gênant. Elle et Cloud ne s'offraient aucune marque d'affection non plus. S'ils étaient mariés, c'est qu'il y avait eu des sentiments entre eux, non ? Alors pourquoi ils lui donnaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu d'affection particulière l'un pour l'autre ?

Encore quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué sans Axel.

Le scientifique n'avait pourtant pas pensé à mal en lui racontant tout ça. Ils s'étaient juste mis à parler chacun de leur vie en dehors des laboratoires. Roxas avait presque regretté d'avoir ce genre de conversation, mais au final, ça lui avait fait plaisir d'en savoir plus sur son nouvel ami. Son seul ami à vrai dire. Et puis il pouvait se consoler parce que même s'ils n'avaient en apparence rien d'une famille, il savait qu'ils tenaient les uns aux autres. Et Cloud et Lucrécia _étaient_ très affectueux avec lui, comme de vrais parents. Si on ne comptait pas les petites lubies expérimentales de Lucrécia...mais bon, c'était une scientifique, et il _faisait apparaître des armes_.

Roxas avala son repas en se forçant un peu, et il ne sut pas trop déterminer s'il se sentait mieux ou pas, rassasié ou nauséeux. C'était une drôle de sensation, mais ça lui arrivait souvent quand il venait de prendre son remède et mangeait juste après. Il décida d'interpréter son sentiment comme celui de bien-être après un bon repas, et s'installa à son bureau pour lire les carnets que lui avait un jour ramenés Axel.

Il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de les cacher parce qu'il savait que ses parents ne passaient qu'en coup de vent dans sa chambre, et même s'ils posaient les yeux dessus, l'improbabilité que ces cahiers de notes se trouvent là les faisait tourner les talons sans qu'ils se posent de questions. Pas qu'on lui ait dit qu'il faille les cacher, mais vu ce qu'il y lisait, il lui arrivait de se demander si Axel n'avait pas omis de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de documents qui ne devraient pas se trouver en sa possession en temps normal.

Au début, il croyait qu'il s'agissait de simples histoires imaginées. Et puis il découvrit certains rapports écrits à la main. Car il s'agissait de rapports écrits après des visites sur certaines planètes. Et puis certains cahiers s'étaient transformés en étude sur un certain personnage qui pouvait apparemment utiliser la Keyblade. C'est à ce moment que Roxas compris qu'Axel ne lui avait pas seulement donné ces documents pour l'occuper à ses heures perdues.

Tous ces rapports et ces études, et le carnet de bord d'un navigateur...ils parlaient tous des Sans-Cœur. Et quelque part ils semblaient liés à la Keyblade.

Lorsqu'il avait fait le rapprochement, ça lui avait fait peur. Alors il avait jeté au loin cette hypothèse, l'avait cachée dans un coin de son esprit, et avait continué de lire plus pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'utilisateur de cette arme bizarre qu'autre chose. S'il était encore en vie, il aurait tellement de choses à lui demander...

.oOo.

« Est-ce que tu observes toujours ce qui t'entoure, caché derrière une vitre ?

-Axel !

-Salut, fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté du plus jeune.

-Non, tenta de se justifier ce dernier. C'est juste que...ça m'amuse de voir tout ce monde apparaître et disparaître dans le cadre des fenêtres.

-Huhun. C'est ce que je pensais.

Roxas fit la moue. Il voyait très bien qu'Axel ne changerait pas d'avis. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai qu'il était souvent séparé de ce qu'il observait par un mur transparent. Quel qu'il soit. C'était une manie bizarre. D'un autre côté, la façon dont étaient construits les lieux ne lui en donnait pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu rêves de liberté et pourtant tu restes accroché à ta cage. Lève les yeux.

Le scientifique avait les yeux levés au ciel, et Roxas l'imita.

Le ciel était immense et lui fit tourner la tête.

L'ado était monté sur les toits pour apprécier le seul endroit où sa vue ne serait pas bloquée par des immeubles ou autres monuments, et il s'était finalement retrouvé à observer les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les labos, et à suivre les mouvements des scientifiques qui y travaillaient.

Drôle de manie, oui.

-Pourquoi t'es pas avec ta mère ?

-J'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laisser un jour de repos. Je lui avais demandé pour hier, mais finalement c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle a cédé.

Le plus vieux avait un air neutre sur le visage, aussi Roxas ne réussit pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Sans compter qu'il s'écoula quelques minutes sans qu'il ne fasse de commentaire. Le jeune garçon décida donc de continuer sans attendre de réaction particulière.

-J'espère seulement que je ne lui attirerai pas de problèmes.

Axel mit un certain temps à répondre, mais cette fois il eut quelque chose à dire, et Roxas fut soulagé de l'entendre.

-Personne lui reprochera ça, t'en fais pas, dit-il les yeux toujours levés vers les nuages.

-Tu sembles sûr de toi. »

Roxas souriait. Il était rassuré par la confiance que montrait Axel. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait être aussi certain de ce qu'il affirmait et il ne le saurait jamais puisque son ami ne répondait pas, mais un peu de positivisme ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il fallait dire aussi que c'était assez opposé aux réactions qu'il avait l'habitude de voir avec ses parents. Donc pour la peine, il n'allait pas chercher plus loin.

-Et puis hier j'ai pu faire une belle démonstration avec les deux clés. Ça leur montrera qu'on avance et que j'ai bien droit à une journée de tranquillité.

Le jeune comme aux cheveux de feu tourna son regard vers lui. Il fallut un certain temps au plus jeune pour se rendre compte qu'on le fixait. Il arqua un sourcil et fit un sourire gêné. Axel resta immobile encore un moment; et c'est lui qui rompit le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je serai de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive.

Un ton ferme, un regard déterminé. C'est comme si Axel venait de prendre une décision très importante, après une longue réflexion. Ça voulait certainement dire qu'il le soutiendrait dans le cas où le scénario catastrophe que sa mère avait imaginé venait à se produire. Aux yeux de Roxas, c'était peu probable que ça arrive. Mais sa mère devait avoir une bonne raison pour avoir aussi peur...Et Cloud ne la contredisait pas spécialement sur ce point.

Roxas sourit de bon cœur à son ami, très reconnaissant de savoir qu'il le soutiendrait en cas de coup dur.

-Merci. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Axel raccompagnait Roxas chez lui. D'ordinaire, il ne restait pas bien longtemps dans les parages. C'est que la Buster Sword de Cloud était plutôt effrayante, avait-il expliqué un jour à Roxas, et il ne tenait pas à goûter à son tranchant. Roxas riait, parce qu'en réalité il savait bien qu'Axel avait moins envie de voir sa mère que l'arme de son père. Du moins, il n'avait pas envie d'être pris par Lucrécia à traîner devant chez elle. Sinon il en entendrait parler à en devenir sourd. Et comme il tenait au bon fonctionnement de ses systèmes vitaux, il décampait vite fait bien fait une fois qu'il avait dit au revoir à son ami.

L'ado s'attendait donc à ce que ça soit identique cette fois encore, mais Axel ne semblait pas vraiment pressé de partir. Ça ne dérangeait pas Roxas le moins du monde, mais il trouvait ça un peu louche, aussi lui demanda-t-il la raison de son hésitation.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me demander vas-y, je t'écoute, fit-il en croisant les bras et en souriant en coin.

Axel resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Les cahiers que je t'ai donnés. Est-ce que tu les as tous lus ?

-Euh..., hésita le jeune garçon. Non, je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps.

-D'accord. Je voulais y jeter un coup d'œil. Je peux ?

Encore plus étonnant. Roxas resta un moment interdit, mais il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, fit entrer son ami et le mena jusque dans sa chambre. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de laisser entrer un 'étranger' dans son petit domaine privé. Disons même qu'il était plutôt gêné. Après tout, pour tout ce que représentait une chambre d'ado, c'était normal qu'il soit intimidé. C'était son intimité, l'endroit où il se réfugiait parfois ou l'endroit où il cachait ses secrets -pas qu'il en ait beaucoup, mais c'était pour le principe. En 15 ans, il n'y avait quand même que deux personnes qui y avaient mis les pieds : ses parents. Quoi que son père était entré trois ou quatre fois en tout.

Cela dit, c'était peut-être un peu couillon de sa part de réagir comme ça; les autres ados de son âge devaient sûrement montrer leur chambre sans problème...non ?

Et pendant que Roxas essayait de gérer intérieurement sa crise existentielle, Axel trouva ce qu'il cherchait sans avoir à fouiller. Les cahiers étaient très clairement visibles sur le bureau de Roxas.

« Tu les as laissé bien en évidence, fit-il en attrapant la petite pile.

-C'est que personne d'autre que moi ne rentre ici d'habitude, répondit-il, le feu aux joues.

Si Axel avait remarqué la gêne de Roxas, il ne le fit pas savoir. Entre ses doigts, les pages du rapport d'Ansem se mirent à noircir. Il ne fut question que d'une fraction de seconde entre le moment où Roxas prit conscience de ce que faisait son ami, et celui où il était déjà trop tard. Le roux fit de grands pas jusqu'à la cuisine et déposa dans l'évier les pages dévorées par les flammes. Il ne resta très vite que des cendres.

Roxas avait essayé plus d'une fois de protester, de demander des explications ou quoi qu'est-ce, mais le visage impassible d'Axel l'en avait empêché. Il avait ouvert et fermé la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tentant en vain d'exprimer son opinion, mais aucun son n'était sorti. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que son ami eut terminé de faire disparaître les rapports qu'il réussit à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales.

-Pourquoi tu les as brûlés ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé au moins les terminer ? J'avais trouvé des choses intéressantes dedans, j'espérais tellement y trouver des réponses à certaines de mes questions...je pensais que tu me les avais donnés exprès ! Pourquoi tu me les enlèves maintenant? Et _comment _t'as fait d'ailleurs?

Axel était resté à fixer l'évier où il avait fait disparaître même les cendres, et il avait laissé Roxas poser ses questions avec une expression toujours absolument neutre.

-J'ai tout enregistré, je te donnerai ces informations quand je t'aurai estimé apte à les recevoir.

-Quand tu me les as donnés tu semblais pourtant sûr que c'était le moment, non ?

-La situation a changé depuis, déclara le roux, toujours concentré sur le même point invisible devant lui.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas en quoi la situation était différente. La seule chose qui s'était passée depuis, c'était l'apparition de la seconde Keyblade. Et il était persuadé que ce qu'il aurait pu trouver dans ces rapports aurait pu l'éclairer.

-C'était une erreur de jugement de ma part. J'aurais dû prendre en considération plus de facteurs et intervenir de façon plus modérée.

-Quoi ? Arrête, tu me fais peur...on dirait un robot. J'aurais presque l'impression qu'il aurait mieux valu que j'écoute ma mère...

Axel se tourna enfin vers Roxas et haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surpris. Il resta avec la bouche ouverte de stupeur pendant un quart de seconde avant d'éclater de rire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami. Roxas se recoiffa comme il put, en boudant d'être traité encore comme un gamin.

-Excuse-moi. Il faudra simplement que tu te dises que c'est mieux comme ça. Je connais ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ces rapports, je te le raconterai plus tard.

-Mouais, bouda de nouveau le jeune garçon.

-Il ne fallait pas qu'ils puissent être trouvés par quelqu'un d'autre.

Du point de vue de Roxas, ils ne risquaient rien dans sa chambre. Il aurait suffit qu'il lui demande de les cacher s'il avait vraiment eu peur que Lucrécia ou Cloud tombent dessus.

-Ça m'explique toujours pas comment t'as fait pour les brûler sans rien, fit remarquer l'ado en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu fais apparaître des clés, je te rappelle. »

Ok, il pouvait accepter ce genre d'explication. Mais du coup il avait une vision bien changée d'Axel, à présent. En positif. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé; il aurait simplement voulu qu'Axel lui fasse part de cette capacité plus tôt.

Après ce mini feu de joie, Axel annonça qu'il devait partir, aussi Roxas le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son ami ne fit qu'un pas en dehors avant de s'arrêter net.

Roxas jeta un coup d'œil au couloir pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne vit rien ni personne. À son grand étonnement il n'y avait plus non plus de lumière. Il jeta un coup d'œil au capteur qui était censé mettre en marche les lampes du couloir quand quelqu'un y entrait, mais il ne pourrait évidemment pas voir de cette manière si c'était ce truc ou autre chose qui avait un problème. Il alla pour tester les interrupteurs qui étaient là au cas où, mais Axel l'arrêta avant.

« Et si tu venais avec moi au labo de ta mère voir comment elle va ? »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais tout compte fait, il n'avait pas très envie de rester seul. Il tourna son regard vers l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il faisait tout d'un coup très sombre. Le ciel avait dû se couvrir d'un coup, et comme la nuit était déjà en train de tomber, ça pouvait aussi expliquer qu'il fasse complètement noir dans le couloir...déjà ?

Roxas paniqua pendant un quart de seconde. Quand il avait vérifié pourquoi Axel s'arrêtait, il ne faisait pas si noir. Avant qu'il tourne la tête, il ne faisait pas si noir. Si c'était encore un gros orage qui se préparait...

« Ok. J'arrive. » dit-il en se précipitant à côté d'Axel, claquant derrière lui la porte de l'appartement.

Ils avaient traversé une bonne partie du complexe scientifique lorsqu'Axel ralentit le pas et prit la main de Roxas pour le guider. Le jeune garçon aurait bien protesté pour expliquer qu'il n'était pas un petit garçon, mais il se retrouva à rougir sans savoir pourquoi et à se laisser guider bien volontiers par le plus vieux. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et au final il ne savait plus s'il devait plus s'inquiéter du comportement de son ami ou de l'obscurité et du silence soudains qui régnaient dans tout Hollow Bastion. Axel stoppa net et tira sur le bras de son protégé pour le caler contre lui. Il se plaqua contre le mur, Roxas dans ses bras, et jeta un coup d'œil au coin, au bout d'un couloir. Ils se trouvaient à présent là où aurait dû se situer le laboratoire de Lucrécia, mais Roxas n'entendait rien. Pas de ronronnement de machines et d'ordinateurs, pas de cliquetis de doigts tapant sur un clavier, rien. Et aucune lumière ne sortait de la pièce aux grandes portes vitrées pour venir éclairer le couloir. Le pouls de l'adolescent accéléra encore et sa respiration se fit courte. En fait, il n'entendait plus qu'elle, ce qui l'angoissa encore plus : plus elle se faisait forte, plus il paniquait, mais rien ne l'aidait à calmer les réactions de son corps. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit le plus vieux le serrer plus contre lui, il aurait voulu se débattre et se sauver, mais ses membres ne répondirent pas.

Et puis plus rien. Il n'entendit absolument plus rien. Ni son souffle, ni celui d'Axel. C'est comme s'il était devenu sourd, comme si l'air avait été aspiré en emportant tous les sons ambiants, comme avant une explosion. L'ambiance alentour était lourde et appuyait sur ses épaules à lui faire plier les genoux.

Mais Axel le tenait fermement et ne le laisserait pas tomber à terre.

Finalement tout redevint normal...plus ou moins. Il entendit le son de pas claquant sur le sol. Puis quelque chose de grouillant. Son regard fixé sur l'obscurité, il crut voir l'ombre se mettre en mouvement. Mais l'obscurité ne bougeait pas, si ?

Un cri perçant le fit sursauter.

Axel le tira de nouveau par le bras, ils faisaient demi-tour.

« On s'en va. » souffla le roux.

S'en aller ? Où ? Tout était étrange à Hollow Bastion; est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'ils quittent cet endroit ? Et ses parents ? Et si c'était sa mère qu'il avait entendu crier ? Roxas eut soudainement très peur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Il tira sur son bras et se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami pour retourner vers le laboratoire.

Il entendit Axel crier son prénom, mais il était déjà loin. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du laboratoire, il se retourna un court instant, persuadé que son ami l'avait suivi. Ce n'était pas le cas, il était bel et bien seul. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il avait entendu ses pas le suivre quand il s'était échappé.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et revint à sa première idée : aller voir si sa mère était au labo...prier pour que le hurlement un peu plus tôt ne soit pas venu d'elle.

« Maman ! » s'époumona-t-il sans savoir où il allait. Le labo était plongé dans la pénombre la plus complète et il n'y voyait rien. Il trébuchait à chaque pas sur allez savoir quoi, tout semblait sans dessus-dessous. Il appela encore et encore, de plus en plus désespéré. Quand finalement il sentit bouger tout autour de lui. Il haletait et c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, son corps était de nouveau pétrifié par la peur et l'angoisse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les choses qui l'entouraient, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il se mit à prier pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il se réveillerait bientôt.

Un court gémissement, un cri strident et inhumain, puis un bruit sourd. Roxas ferma les yeux par réflexe lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud et épais l'éclabousser des pieds à la tête. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, tremblant comme une feuille. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Les mouvements et les souffles d'air autour de lui reprirent de plus belle et les Keyblades apparurent toutes les deux dans ses mains, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et sans qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu. Sa panique et sa peur lui montèrent à la gorge et se changèrent petit à petit en rage. Rage de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, ou peut-être parce qu'au fond il savait, mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il frappa aveuglément. De toutes ses forces.

Ses Keyblades fendaient les corps qui se trouvaient tout autour de lui, les réduisant en cendres. Il sentait la poussière des Ombres désintégrées voler à chacun de ses coups, puis tomber sur lui et y rester collées, comme si elles essayaient de survivre et de s'attacher à lui même après leur « mort ». Il s'en fichait. Elles ne pouvaient plus rien sous cette forme, et c'était ce qui l'intéressait : il voulait en détruire le plus possible. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui s'écoula, mais il sembla que très rapidement, une nouvelle présence se présenta devant lui.

« Alors voilà le maître de la Keyblade. »

Un long silence suivit, seulement perturbé par les halètements de Roxas qui reprenait son souffle.

« Il y a tellement longtemps que nous te cherchions. »

La voix semblait proche, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer sa localisation exacte. Elle semblait aussi présente qu'immatérielle. Et pourtant...

Roxas entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, puis il le distingua : l'homme au manteau noir. Sa capuche était relevée et cachait parfaitement son visage.

« Ta vie en rat de laboratoire est terminée. Viens avec moi et sers notre cause. Tu pourras enfin comprendre la nature et l'étendue de ton pouvoir.

L'homme tendait la main vers Roxas qui la regardait sans vraiment la voir. Il se sentait étourdi et prêt à tomber de fatigue. Comme s'ils le sentaient faiblir, les créatures qui bougeaient avec les ténèbres se rapprochèrent de nouveau.

-NON! »

Son hurlement s'étouffa dans l'air ambiant. L'homme en face de lui baissa la main et recula d'un pas. Les créatures, tout autour, s'agitèrent encore plus puis Roxas se sentit attiré par le sol, comme écrasé sous une pression énorme.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il crut entendre son prénom.

(oOo)

Une tourterelle chantait, le brouhaha d'une foule lointaine montait jusqu'à lui ainsi que des éclats de rire, puis une brise légère qui vint souffler sur son visage. Le tissu semblait presque peser sur sa peau alors que la chaleur des rayons du soleil ressemblait à une caresse de velours. Il pouvait sentir le parfum des draps propres et les effluves de nourriture venant de la rue...peut-être celles venant d'une boulangerie. La lumière du jour passait à travers ses paupières closes puis disparaissait, sûrement voilée par le passage d'un nuage dans le ciel.

Un battement de cil, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait, mais reconnu immédiatement la silhouette qui se trouvait assise à la fenêtre.

« Papa..., fit-il faiblement.

Sa voix était enrouée, comme s'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis des mois.

Cloud se retourna presque en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit Roxas l'appeler. Le soulagement était clairement lisible sur son visage. Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea jusqu'au lit.

-Comment tu te sens ? Fit-il avec une voix douce.

Roxas le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans répondre. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la fatigue et par l'inquiétude, mais au premier abord, il avait l'air plutôt en forme. Roxas était tellement soulagé de le voir en face de lui, vivant; ses lèvres sèches tremblèrent lorsqu'il essaya de répondre. Cloud passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et soupira doucement. Il prit le verre et la cruche d'eau qui se trouvaient sur le chevet à côté de lui et servit Roxas.

-Bois, ça te fera du bien. Tu es resté inconscient pendant six jours, tu en as besoin. Je vais aussi aller te chercher de quoi manger, c'est déjà un miracle que tu sois encore en vie, déclara-t-il en se levant.

-Non ! fit le jeune garçon qui lui attrapa la manche pour l'empêcher de partir. Pas maintenant, reste un peu avec moi...

Une quinte de toux le prit, ne lui permettant pas de continuer. Sa gorge était sèche et lui piquait à cause de sa simple protestation. Il prit le verre d'eau et le vida d'un trait. Il n'eut qu'à lever les yeux vers Cloud pour que celui-ci lui reverse de quoi boire. Quand sa soif fut étanchée, il posa le verre et tenta de s'asseoir un peu mieux dans le lit. Il était très faible, mais y arriva sans aide.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Fit-il les yeux baissés.

Il avait rêvé tellement longtemps de sortir de sa cage à cobayes, et maintenant qu'il était dehors, il avait presque peur de découvrir ce qui se trouvait dans ce fameux 'extérieur'.

-Traverse Town. On a voyagé pendant deux jours avant d'arriver.

-Tu m'as transporté inconscient tout ce temps ?

Cloud hocha simplement la tête.

-Roxas, tu…

-Maman, le coupa l'adolescent. Elle...est avec nous, hein ?

-Je vais d'abord te chercher à manger. »

Sur quoi l'adulte se leva et partit sans laisser le temps au jeune garçon de protester. Roxas regarda alors autour de lui. Il plissa les paupières en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre, le soleil ayant réapparu de derrière les nuages. Lorsqu'il se réhabitua la lumière, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le reste de la pièce. Plusieurs capsules de son médicament étaient vidées et restées sur le chevet. Un peu plus loin, sur une table, se trouvait un bac qui devait certainement contenir de l'eau, vu les reflets que le soleil projetait sur le mur, et sur le rebord de ce même bac se trouvait un tissu tâché de noir. Sous la table, une corbeille semblait remplie de linges salis par ce qui aurait pu être de la suie...et du sang. Certains étaient noircis par une matière différente...c'est que son père avait dû nettoyer ? Le cœur de Roxas s'emballa, sa gorge se serra et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il détourna vite le regard qui tomba sur ses mains. Le spectacle n'était pas plus agréable ici : elles étaient encore souillées par sa confrontation avec les Ombres.

Roxas reprit son souffle avec un peu de mal. Il tenta de respirer à pleins poumons, mais ce n'était pas évident.

Il attendait que son père revienne et était décidé à le faire répondre à ses questions.

Deux choses étaient claires pour lui. La première : il avait fait connaissance avec les fameux Sans-cœur. Des créatures vivantes qui venaient d'une autre galaxie ? C'était une blague, sincèrement. Elles venaient tout droit des enfers, pas d'un autre coin de l'univers. La seconde chose était qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi on lui avait sans cesse répété que ses Keyblades lui serviraient un jour. Il avait la capacité de détruire efficacement ces monstres avec, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas entêté à ne lui donner que de vagues explications, il aurait sans doute pu faire quelque chose l'autre nuit. Peut-être...

Peut-être. S'il n'avait pas été complètement pétrifié par la peur.

Roxas soupira longuement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Un vertige le déstabilisa pendant quelques secondes et il se reprit tant bien que mal. Il releva la tête en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Au même moment où Cloud ouvrit la porte, il se sentit complètement désespéré. Le souffle coupé, il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir s'il pouvait laisser sortir le hurlement qui cherchait à éclater, ou s'il devait juste essayer de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. La panique l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

Cloud posa le plateau repas sur la table et se précipita vers son fils, lui aussi complètement paniqué.

« Roxas ! Roxas, calme-toi ! S'il te plaît, respire un bon coup et reprends-toi.

Finalement ce fut un sanglot qui sortit de sa gorge, puis des tas d'autres.

-Roxas, reprit l'adulte avec une voix douce. Ça va aller. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu vas t'en tirer. »

Le jeune garçon se laissait bercer dans les bras de son père tandis qu'il pleurait comme jamais. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir un jour quelque chose d'aussi fort...et horrible. Il avait réalisé un tas de chose, d'un seul coup, et son cœur avait juste éclaté sous le poids de ces révélations. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Comment pourrait-t-il supporter l'absence sa mère auprès de lui ? Qu'allait lui attirer la Keyblade sinon des ennuis provoqués par ceux qui voulaient son pouvoir ? Est-ce que _tous_ les gens d'Hollow Bastion étaient morts ? Sans la potion que le labo leur donnait, est-ce que Cloud et lui étaient condamnés ?

...Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Axel ?

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
